


Ideas of Kings and States

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Netflix's The Bodyguard, The Losers (2010)
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Badass, Best Friends, CIA, Cops, Crime Fighting, Cute Kids, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, F/M, FBI, Face Punching, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Friendship, Fist Fights, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gun Violence, Hackers, Knife Violence, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Loving Marriage, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, Meddling Kids, Mentions of Blood, Punching, Spy - Freeform, Strong Female Characters, Undercover, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 44
Words: 26,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Women of the Statesman:Taylor: "A wolf is a wolf, even in a cage, even dressed in silk."June: "Enjoy the journey."Nora: "I am stronger than you think."River: "Do it because they said you couldn't."Men of the Kingsman and Statesman:David: "Promise you won't give up on me."Leo: "Don't be fucking rude."Weston: "Nerd? I prefer the term intellectual badass."Eggsy: "Manners Maketh Man."





	1. Taylor's side

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even get me started on how hard it is to pick a fandom to tag okay. Cut me a break!  
Chris Evans' character is not based solely on one character. He's based on Steve Rogers and Jensen (from the losers).  
Tom Holland's character will not be based solely on Peter Parker either.  
But since neither actor has done a character, of what I'm looking for. I have to use what I know from them and make it up as I go along.  
If you don't want to read it, you know what... I don't care. My friend requested I do this.

"Name?" A man asks.

"Taylor." A brunette sighs.

"Last name?" The man writes on his notepad.

"Gomez." Taylor tries swallowing her laughter.

-

A balding, older gentleman glares at Taylor across the table.

-

"Look it up if you don't believe me Ned." Taylor shrugs.

"That's Agent to you." Agent Ned says annoyed.

-

Taylor shakes her head.

-

"Are you or have you ever been married?" Agent Ned asks, slightly bored.

"Irrelevant." Taylor sighs.

"Are you or have you ever been in a relationship?" Agent Ned takes notes.

"Irrelevant." Taylor snickers.

\--

_"You fall asleep reading again love?" A man asks with a smile._

_"I didn't fall asleep." Taylor scoffs, lifting her book off her face._

_"What were you reading this time?" He asks, standing over Taylor._

_"Poems of Edger Allan Poe." Taylor smiles._

_"Romantic at heart eh?" He teases._

_"Hardly." Taylor rolls her eyes._

_-_

Taylor tries shaking her memories.

\--

"Do you have any children?" Agent Ned asks, looking up at Taylor.

"Are you going to ask me something that actually matters?" Taylor asks, growing bored.

"Answer the question please." Agent Ned says annoyed.

"Irrelevant." Taylor tilts her head.

\--

_"Taylor who is-?" He asks, rolling his "R's"_

_"Please say my name again." Taylor closes her eyes._

_"Taylor." He smiles._

_"Thank you..." Taylor whispers._

_"Who's going to watch-?" He tries asking again._

_"My mom. She's on her way already." Taylor shrugs._

_"Do you have to work tonight?" He asks, slightly worried._

_"Do you have to work tonight?" Taylor challenges._

_\--_

"Is there a reason 90% of your file is blacked out?" Agent Ned slides Taylor's file across the table.

"Irrelevant." Taylor shrugs, laughing slightly.

"Ma'am, we're trying-" Agent Ned's patience is running thin.

"Taylor. Just call me Taylor. I'm not 50 years old, to be considered ma'am." Taylor rolls her eyes.

"Do you understand why you're here?" Agent Ned sits back in his chair.

"I might have broken a bodyguard's nose that belongs to some suit." Taylor smiles.

"So you admit you hit him?" Agent Ned asks.

"Absolutely." Taylor nods.

"Your reason for hitting him?" Agent Ned shrugs.

"Besides the fact that it isn't the first time I've done that..." Taylor mumbles under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Agent Ned squints.

-

Taylor rolls her eyes.

\----

At a fancy party, there's a specific target amongst the suits Taylor's team needs to get to.

\---

_"Okay River stay focused this time." An annoyed female sighs in Taylor's ear._

_"Hey that was one time!" A different female snaps in Taylor's ear._

_-_

_Taylor grabs a wine glass to hide her smile behind._

_-_

_"Taylor he's coming your way." A man says in Taylor's ear._

_"I see him Leo." Taylor acknowledges._

_"Use new tricks this time. Spice it up a little." The first woman teases._

_"I'll try June." Taylor rolls her eyes._

_"River you distract the guards at the door." Leo orders._

_"On it." River responds._

_-_

_Taylor reaches into her hair and she subtly removes her ear piece._

_\---_

_A man who looks about 40, standing at an average height, and a slight gut starts to approach Taylor._

_\--_

_Taylor smiles sweetly as she catches his eye._

_-_

_The gentleman smiles at Taylor with a slight nod._

_-_

_Taylor starts to walk towards his direction. She sways her hips as she walks to keep his attention._

_-_

_The man glances at Taylor, eyeing her up._

_-_

_"Whoops!" Taylor stumbles, bumping into the man._

_-_

_His bodyguards get ready to grab Taylor and pull her away._

_-_

_"Are you alright?" The man asks, steadying Taylor._

_-_

_The guards start to swarm them._

_-_

_The man holds up his hand calling the guards off._

_-_

_"Damn heels." Taylor sheepishly smiles._

_-_

_The man chuckles._

_-_

_"Thank you. I do apologize for bumping into you." Taylor sighs._

_"It's alright dear." The man shrugs._

_-_

_Taylor smiles as she walks away. She goes to a buffet table to put her ear piece back in._

_\---_

_"Subtle." A thick accented man says._

_"Says a former pick-pocket." Taylor sighs bored by his presence._

_"No one needs to know that." He chuckles._

_"Which part? That my teacher needs to update his tricks. Or that you don't want anyone knowing you aren't-" Taylor looks up at the wall._

_"Taylor." He snaps._

_"Chill out pretty boy." Taylor giggles, holding up a card. "I got what I needed, so run along."_

_-_

_The sounds_ of his footsteps click on the tile floor as he walks away.__

_-_

_Taylor rolls her eyes and she puts her ear piece in._

_\--_

_"Chatting with an old flame?" Leo teases._

_"Can it Leo." Taylor says angrily._

_"Give me what I need beautiful." June laughs._

_-_

_Taylor pulls out a lipstick camera from her bra. She snaps pictures of the card, and they're immediately sent to June and Leo._

_-_

_"Awesome! Okay follow the green road and you're free." June says._

_-_

_Taylor puts the lipstick back in her bra, she removes her ear piece, and she goes to find the gentleman to return his card._

_\---_

_"You!" A man snaps._

_-_

_Taylor keeps walking, as she ignores the brut headed her way._

_-_

_"I'm talking to you!" The man snaps._

_-_

_Taylor looks to the left for June's signal. Instead she sees River signing for her to run._

_\--_

_Taylor stops walking, she gingerly kneels to the floor, and she starts fixing her heels._

_-_

_"I think you have something that doesn't belong to you." The man stands over Taylor._

_-_

_Taylor looks up with a sweet smile._

_-_

_"What could I possibly have?" Taylor shrugs._

_-_

_The man looks down past Taylor's face, to her cleavage._

_-_

_Taylor tries hiding her disgust. But men like him are so easily distracted by breasts._

_\--_

_Taylor reaches under her dress and she stabs the man in the thigh._

_-_

_The man doubles over screaming in pain._

_-_

_Taylor picks up her heals she had taken off and she hits him in the face with her shoe._

_-_

_The man stumbles over holding the side of his head._

_-_

_Taylor stands up and she tries to run._

_\--_

_The party guests are slowly erupting into a panicked frenzy._

_\--_

_The man grabs Taylor's ankle causing her to fall her on her face._

_-_

_Taylor pulls back her free foot and she kicks him in the face breaking his nose._

_-_

_The big guy is reduced to a teary eyed and bloody nosed mess._

_-_

_Taylor smiles and she stands up. She rushes over to the crowd, and she tries exiting with them._

_\---_

_Amongst the crowd of people screaming, Taylor tosses the card, and she stomps on her ear piece. She knows cops will be outside waiting._

_\--_

_Several different people bump into Taylor in the panic. She rolls her eyes in annoyance._

_\---_

_On the outside of the building cops have just arrived. They start taking people group by group to get their stories._

_\--_

_"Excuse me ma'am, you'll have to come with me." A balding gentleman approaches Taylor._

_-_

_Taylor nods as she follows the man._

_\----_

"And that's your entire story? That all you did was break some guy’s nose?" Agent Ned asks, finishing his notes.

"Basically." Taylor nods.

"That's sounds fishy." Agent Ned shakes his head.

"You don't have evidence anything else happened." Taylor shrugs.

-

Agent Ned glares at Taylor.

-

Taylor smiles resting her hands in her lap.

-

"You stay here." Agent Ned says, as he gets up to leave.

\--

Taylor laughs to herself after Agent Ned has left the room.


	2. River's side

A young blonde female, in her early 20s waits in an interrogation room. She looks around the room as she waits.

\---

The door opens and the blonde sits up straighter.

\--

"Sorry to keep you waiting Miss." A man says, as he enters the room. "I'm Agent Ned."

-

River watches the man as he sits across from her at the table.

-

"Before I get your story. Why don't you give some information about yourself?" Agent Ned, opens a file in his hand.

-

River nods.

-

"How about we start with your name. First and last please." Agent Ned pulls out a notebook.

"Sky, Sky Lopez." River bites back a smile.

"I told you they'd use those names!" Leo says in River's ear.

"Lopez?" Agent Ned looks up at River confused.

-

River nods.

-

"Are you currently seeing anyone?" Agent Ned asks.

"That isn't relevant to your line of questioning." River states.

-

Agent Ned eyes River.

-

"My relationship history isn't relevant to the events of the party." River shrugs innocently.

"Okay then what's your side of the events?" Agent Ned asks, he starts taking notes again.

\----

_River smiles at guests of the party as she walks around. Her target is an older gentleman that goes for younger women. She is to intercept him or Taylor will, they're both his type._

_\---_

_"Okay River stay focused this time." An annoyed female sighs in River's ear._

_"Hey that was one time!" River snaps._

_"Taylor he's coming your way." A man says in River's ear._

_"I see him Leo." Taylor acknowledges._

_"Use new tricks this time. Spice it up a little." The first woman teases._

_"I'll try June." Taylor says._

_"River you distract the guards at the door." Leo orders._

_"On it." River nods, as she heads towards the back doors._

_\---_

_The guards at the back door, are there for backup. In case someone like River or Taylor were to be at the party. But those men couldn't take them if they tried._

_-_

_"Excuse me gentlemen." River smiles sweetly._

_\--_

_Two men varying in height from 6ft to 5'8 give or take, they're both in their mid-30s, and they stand with their arms at their side._

_\--_

_"Ma'am." The 6ft man acknowledges River._

_"I was just wondering how the two... Hottest men got stuck in the back." River giggles._

_"Ma'am we're working." The shorter gentleman snaps._

_"Oh of course..." River nods faking an apology. She looks over her shoulder to roll her eyes._

_"Ma'am we must ask you to return to the party." The shorter gentleman orders._

_-_

_River clears her throat as she returns her gaze to both men._

_-_

_The sound of shoes scuffing the floor get both men's attention. _

_-_

_River follows their gaze._

_-_

_Taylor has bumped into their target and she's talking to him._

_-_

_River_ makes a face at the old trick.__

_-_

_The guards start to surround Taylor and River knows if these two-_

_-_

_"Ma'am we need to escort you to a different part of the party. We're needed." The kinder gentleman says, holding his hands out to move River._

_"Oh! Okay..." River complies with their request._

_\--_

_The angrier gentleman starts walking faster than River to get to Taylor._

_-_

_River holds her foot out and she trips him._

_-_

_The man falls flat on his face, he pushes himself up with his hands, and he glares over his shoulder at River._

_-_

_"Must be a crack in the floor." River shrugs._

_"Ma'am you just assaulted-" the kinder gentleman starts._

_"No I didn't. But I could if you wanted me too." River smiles._

_-_

_The kinder man furrows his brow._

_-_

_River rolls her eyes, she kicks him in the stomach getting him to double over, and then she wraps her arms around his neck._

_-_

_The man grabs River's arms, he tries pulling her off but he's already struggling for a breath._

_-_

_River squeezes her elbow causing him to see black._

_-_

_The man's arms fall limp and River drops him at her feet. His heart is still beating, he'll wake up with a sore neck and stomach._

_\--_

_The angrier gentleman punches River in the head._

_-_

_River falls on her butt on the tile floor. She gets to her feet and she grabs a silver platter off a nearby table._

_-_

_The man laughs as River hold the platter like a Frisbee._

_-_

_River smirks and she waits for him to hit her again._

_\--_

_A few guests have seen River take out one guard, while the other punched her. They're slightly buzzed, so they don't care._

_\--_

_The man tries punching River again._

_-_

_River grabs his sleeve pulling him forward, she hits square in the face with the platter causing a loud noise, and then she forces him flat on his stomach in the floor. She sits on his back and she pinches a nerve in his neck causing him to lose consciousness._

_\---_

_"Chatting with an old flame?" Leo teases in Rivers ear._

_-_

_River looks up to see Taylor across the room. Her mission must've been successful._

_-_

_"Can it Leo." Taylor says angrily._

_"Give me what I need beautiful." June laughs._

_-_

_River stands up and she casually returns to the party._

_-_

_"Awesome! Okay follow the green road and you're free." June says._

_\---_

_A shift change guard finds his colleagues unconscious on the floor. He radios for backup immediately._

_-_

_River notices a shift in the party atmosphere. She looks around for the source._

_\--_

_Four men are standing around the two unconscious guards. They're discussing their plan of attack._

_\--_

_"June plan B!" River turns her back to the men. She goes in search of Taylor, so they can leave._

_"River what did you do?" June sighs bored._

_"Left two guards unconscious." River giggles._

_"River!" June snaps._

_"Way to go!" Leo laughs._

_"Leo!" June snaps._

_-_

_River giggles, and then she notices Taylor looking for her across the crowd._

_\--_

_Taylor meets River eye._

_-_

_River signs for Taylor to leave immediately and for plan B to take action._

_-_

_Taylor stops walking, she gingerly kneels to the floor, and she starts fixing her heels._

_-_

_River watches as Taylor and the guard exchange words. She pays close attention to Taylor's movements._

_-_

_Taylor's hand disappears up her dress, and River knows exactly what she needs to do._

_-_

_River turns her back to Taylor to face the party guests. When she hears a man screaming in pain. River smirks and she starts a panicked frenzy to get the guests out of the party._

_\--_

_River pretends to panic herself as she hides in the crowd. She knows Taylor will slip in the crowd and the two will be able to leave unnoticed._

_\---_

_The only thing River forgot to consider, were the cops showing up outside of the party. That causes a slight problem to the escape plan._

_-_

_"Don't worry River we'll get you and Taylor out of there!" June says in River's ear._

_"Taylor destroyed her ear piece. So she can't hear us, but stick to playing dumb." Leo advices._

_"Okay." River responds._

_"Hey use the name Lopez. I have a bet with June that Taylor will use Gomez." Leo laughs._

_"Leo! This is serious God dammit!" June yells._

_-_

_River smiles._

_\---_

_"Excuse me Miss, I need you to come with me." A balding man says, grabbing River's arm._

_"Don't touch me!" River snaps, pulling her arm away._

_\----_

"So you're telling me, that you didn't see anything?" Agent Ned asks, annoyed.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." River nods.

"Miss. Lopez-" Agent Ned sighs.

"It was a huge party, I just got caught up in the crowd." River simply states.

"Well conveniently the cameras weren't working... And witnesses are too panicked to say anything. So there's no way to back your story." Agent Ned states eyeing River.

"Strange." River smiles.

"You don't look like you could take out two big men anyway." Agent Ned shakes his head. "I'm not sure why I'm talking to you."

-

River glares angrily at Agent Ned.

-

"I must ask, why is most of your file blacked out?" Ned asks, holding it open to River.

"I have no idea." River shakes her head.

"Right." Agent Ned nods.


	3. Leo, June, and Nora's side

_"Leo are you ready?" A blonde female asks, wrapping her hair into a bun._

_"Oh I'm game baby!" A man with frost tipped hair smiles._

_-_

_The blonde rolls_ her eyes.__

_-_

_"Come on June you miss this time alone with me." Leo teases._

_"Stay focused please." June rolls her eyes._

_\--_

_Leo opens his laptop and he gets to hacking a bigger system._

_-_

_June looks at her laptop and she looks at the blue prints for a building her people are in._

_-_

_There's a board in the corner with pictures of their targets, names the women are to use undercover, pictures of the targets vehicles and homes, and code words to use if something goes wrong._

_-_

_Each computer is set up with a microphone that switches itself off and on automatically._

_\----_

_"Okay River stay focused this time." June says slightly annoyed._

_"Hey that was one time!" River snaps._

_-_

_June rolls her eyes._

_\---_

_"You gotta cut the kid some slack." Leo shakes his head._

_"The last time we did this, she got distracted by the target and Taylor got stabbed." June states. Until she proves she can do better. Then I'll cut her some slack."_

_"Taylor said it was a scratch." Leo argues._

_"Taylor has a fucking target tattooed on her neck! Of course she said it was scratch!" June states annoyed._

_-_

_Leo shakes his head, ending the conversation. Then he splits his computer screen, to see where June and River are on his own blue print._

_\---_

_"Taylor he's coming your way." Leo says._

_"I see him Leo." Taylor acknowledges._

_"Use new tricks this time. Spice it up a little." June teases._

_"I'll try June." Taylor sighs._

_"River you distract the guards at the door." Leo orders._

_"On it." River responds._

_\--_

_A sound discharge comes out of both computers causing June to flinch._

_-_

_"Taylor took out her damn ear piece again." June tosses her hands._

_"She thinks better without us in her head." Leo shrugs._

_"Leo shut the fuck up." June sighs._

_"Uh language." Leo sasses back._

_-_

_June _giggles.__

_-_

_Leo smiles to himself._

_\---_

_June starts typing on her keyboard trying to hack the security system at the party. So she can disable the cameras, and change the lighting._

_-_

_"Hey looks like we have an uninvited guest." Leo smiles._

_"What?" June turns around in her chair._

_-_

_Leo points to his computer screen._

_-_

_June gets up from her chair, she walks over to Leo's computer, and she looks at a picture of a guest at the party._

_-_

_"Do you think he knows we're there?" June asks, looking at Leo._

_"Oh I think he knows." Leo points to the blueprint._

_-_

_June smiles and she goes back to her computer._

_\--_

_A muffling sounds comes from the speaker, as Taylor puts her ear piece back in._

_-_

_"Chatting with an old flame?" Leo teases._

_"Can it Leo." Taylor says angrily._

_"Give me what I need beautiful." June laughs, as she types._

_-_

_Pictures pop up on June's computer screen._

_-_

_"Awesome! Okay follow the green road and you're free." June says, as she goes back to the system._

_"You know sometimes I forget, that I shouldn't doubt our women." Leo says._

_-_

_June rolls her eyes at the comment._

_\---_

_"June plan B!" River shouts._

_-_

_Leo starts searching for River and Taylor on his screen._

_-_

_"River what did you do?" June sighs bored._

_"Left two guards unconscious." River giggles._

_"River!" June snaps._

_"Way to go!" Leo laughs._

_"Leo!" June snaps, throwing a notebook at him._

_-_

_River giggles._

_-_

_"Ouch!" Leo whispers._

_\----_

_June gets into the security system easily. She blows up their system, she disables the cameras, and she erases the backup drives._

_-_

_"Leo do you-?" June looks over her shoulder._

_"I'm printing their files right now!" Leo says, as he types quickly._

_-_

_June gets up from her desk and she rushes to the closet. She pulls out their FBI agent costume._

_-_

_"Leo you're going to get River." June says, throwing the suit at him._

_"What? Why me?" Leo whines._

_"Because I have to make sure whoever questions them. Doesn't find any information on them." June states._

_"Fine." Leo groans. "What about Taylor?"_

_"I'll take care of Taylor." June says, as she sits at her computer._

_-_

_Leo nods._

_\---_

_The sou_nds of screams can be heard from Rivers ear piece.__

_-_

_A loud ringing sounds from Taylor's ear piece._

_"Bitch!" June snaps._

_"She broke another one didn't she?" Leo asks._

_"Yes." June says annoyed._

_-_

_Leo rolls his eyes._

_\---_

_"Don't worry River we'll get you and Taylor out of there!" June calmly says._

_"Taylor destroyed her ear piece. So she can't hear us, but stick to playing dumb." Leo advices._

_"Okay." River responds._

_"Hey use the name Lopez. I have a bet with June that Taylor will use Gomez." Leo laughs._

_"Leo! This is serious God dammit!" June yells._

_-_

_Leo gets up from his desk and he leaves the room to change._

_\----_

_A woman with bright red hair enters the room._

_"I blacked out their files." She says, handing June Taylor and River's files._

_"Thanks Nora. I'll have Leo slips these on someone's desk." June nods._

_"So what'd they do this time?" Nora asks, crossing her arms._

_"River left two guards unconscious. Taylor stabbed a guard and then broke his nose I'm sure." June shrugs._

_"So the usual." Nora nods._

_"At least they didn't get hurt." June sighs._

_"That's all we can ask for with them." Nora shakes her head._

_\--_

_"Oh and Taylor's old flame was there." June wiggles her eyebrows._

_"Really?" Nora asks surprised. "Why?"_

_"No idea. Taylor took out her ear piece so we couldn't hear them." June shrugs._

_"Typical." Nora nods._

_\---_

_"How do I look?" Leo asks, returning to the room._

_-_

_June tries not to laugh when she sees Leo._

_-_

_"The hair really doesn't work." Nora shakes her head._

_"I'll die it normal eventually." Leo shrugs._

_"It'll do for now." June sighs. "Nora took care of their files, so I need you to get there before the girls do! Go!"_

_-_

_Leo nods taking the files from June, and then he leaves._

_\--_

_"Is he bringing both of them back?" Nora asks._

_"No he's getting River. I'm sending someone else to get Taylor." June says, picking up her phone._

_"Good luck with that." Nora says, as she leaves the room._


	4. Agent Skippy and

A knocks sounds at the door.

-

"Excuse me." Agent Ned gets up and he walks to the door.

-

River leans forward to try and see who is at the door.

-

Agent Ned slips out the door and then he closes it right away.

-

River makes a face at Agent Ned.

\----

"What?" Agent Ned says loudly.

\--

River tries listening in.

\--

The other person's voice is muffled by the door.

-

"No! This woman is my suspect, and so is the other one!" Agent Ned argues.

\--

River rolls her eyes.

\--

"Why? Because their stories don't add up!" Agent Ned raises his voice.

\--

River snickers to herself.

\--

"You've got to be kidding me!" Agent Ned says annoyed.

\----

The door opens again as Agent Ned and another gentleman enter the room.

\--

River recognizes the other person. She's surprised to see him. She start wondering how much shit she and Taylor got into.

\--

"You're free to go Miss. Lopez." Agent Ned says annoyed.

-

River nods and she stands up from her seat.

-

"I've already collected your things. My colleague will escort you out." The man says, gesturing to the hall.

"Okay." River nods, as she leaves the room.

\---

An odd looking gentleman stands in the hall.

-

River tries fighting her laugh when she sees him.

-

He has frosted tip spiked hair, glasses, and a goatee. Something that doesn't fit an Agent like himself.

-

"Ma'am my name is Skippy. I'll be your escort." He winks at River.

"Sure." River smiles.

"Right this way ma'am." Skippy says, leading River to the stairs. Away from the cameras.

\----

"So who called-?" River asks, once they're clear.

"I'm sure June called him. But I'm pretty sure he showed up, out the kindness of his heart." Leo rolls his eyes.

"Taylor's going to kill him." River giggles.

"Oh June knows that too. But at least we're in a police station, so it'll save them the time." Leo chuckles.

-

River shakes her head.

\---

"Come on we have to debrief with June immediately." Leo says, as he takes two steps at a time.

"Wanna race?" River smirks.

"Oh no! June said-!" Leo sighs.

-

River climbs over the stairwell railing, and she climbs get way down. Even risking big drops to the floor.

-

"Cheater!" Leo yells, as he tries catching up.

-

River laughs as she continues her climb down.

\----

Taylor leans back on her chair, balancing her chair perfectly.

\--

The interrogation room door opens.

-

Taylor gasps sitting up straight, and hitting the floor hard with her chair.

-

"Ouch." Taylor cringes.

"That's enough questions, you're free to go." Agent Ned says, as he enters the room.

"But I was having so much fun." Taylor sighs.

-

Agent Ned clears his throat and he looks at the door.

-

Taylor sits up straighter as someone enters the room.

-

"Taylor you're coming with me." The gentleman says.

"Shit." Taylor sighs annoyed.

"You know him?" Agent Ned asks confused.

-

Taylor declines to answer.

-

"I'm her babysitter. Come on Taylor." The man gestures for her to stand up.

-

Taylor keeps a poker face as she gets up and then she walks out.

-

"Have a good day Agent Ned." The man nods, following Taylor.

\---

Taylor walks right to the elevators.

-

She must not be walking fast enough, when the man grabs her arm.

-

Taylor pulls her arm away and she fights glaring at him.

\--

The man pushes the elevator down button.

-

The elevator doors open right away and the pair step inside.

\--

Taylor stands with her back against the wall. While the gentleman stands in front of the doors, keeping his back to Taylor.

\---

The doors close and the elevator starts to go down.

\--

"Why the hell are you here?" Taylor asks, angrily.

-

The gentleman looks over his shoulder at Taylor.

-

Taylor rolls her eyes, knowing he'll just give her some excuse.

-

"Patience Taylor." He smiles.

-

Taylor scoffs and she crosses her arms.

-

"I've missed you too." He teases.

"Eat me you son of a bitch." Taylor mumbles.


	5. Hey reader!

"Hey guys. Okay here's what's really going on." June waves to reader.

"June you can't just interrupt the story." Taylor laughs.

"Yeah man." River nods.

"Too late." June shrugs.

"What are you guys doing?" Leo asks confused.

"June's talking to the reader already." Taylor rolls her eyes.

"Well whoever is writing this, is trying to hide something. Our jobs are to find it and exploit it." June shrugs.

"But this is different. The writer would tell them when the writer is ready." Nora argues.

"Whatever, I'll do their job for them." June waves Nora off.

-

Nora looks at Taylor slightly annoyed.

-

"Just let her do it then." Taylor shakes her head.

\--

"It isn't really the writer hiding something. It's you Taylor." June smiles.

"What are you talking about?" Taylor laughs.

"You don't want his name mentioned." June states. "And that's petty bullshit."

"That's because it isn't important to the-" Taylor starts to argue.

"His name is David Budd. We borrowed him from the CIA." June looks at the reader.

"June!" Taylor yells.

"Oops." June shrugs.

"I knew it!" River laughs.

"There's nothing to know River!" Taylor scoffs.

"False." June sighs.

-

Taylor rolls her eyes.

-

"Look here reader. The group doesn't know exactly, what went on between Taylor and David." June explains. "If you ask me, they definitely hooked up."

"Oh whatever." Taylor shakes her head.

"She did leave for almost a year." River taps her chin. "Maybe something resulted from that."

"Stop!" Taylor snaps.

\----

"We're Statesman by the way. You've heard of the Kingsman right?" June waits for reader’s response.

"Well we're basically similar to the Kingsman. But we handle things in New York. Our cousin Statesman is based in Kentucky." June explains. 

"So we're basically spies... But not really. We kind of don't exist to most." Taylor adds.

\----

"Anyway let me break the group down for you reader." June rubs her hands together.

\--

"Let's start with myself. My name is June. I'm a 26 year old female, I have blonde hair just past my shoulders, and I have sparkling blue eyes." June smiles. "I work behind the scenes mostly. I have a computer I work from. Occasionally I go into the field."

\--

"Now for Taylor." June looks at Taylor.

-

Taylor rolls her eyes at the reader.

-

"Taylor here is also a 26 year old female. She has long brown hair past her bum, she has a brown eyes, and a tendency to bite." June whispers that last part to reader.

-

Taylor laughs.

-

"Taylor is our designated sniper, only when we need it. Otherwise she mostly works undercover on missions." June explains.

"Hi." Taylor waves to reader.

\--

"Next is Nora." June smiles.

"Hi reader, you'll see more of me soon." Nora smiles at reader.

"Nora here is a 23 year old female. She has bright red dyed hair, down to her shoulders. She also has pretty hazel eyes. Sometimes she's shy, but don't be fooled by that." June smiles.

-

Nora smiles.

-

"Nora works with me or with Taylor. Depending on the case. Nora loves her guns, and she has plenty of them." June explains.

\--

"Lastly in our group of women is River. She's a 21 year old female, with blonde hair down to her shoulders, and she has adorable green eyes." June smiles.

"Hi man." River waves to reader.

"River sometimes struggles to stay on task." June clears her throat.

-

River shrugs.

-

"River is still new to working undercover with Taylor... And well Taylor doesn't always take the easy path." June rolls her eyes.

"Hey!" Taylor scoffs.

"Shut up bitch you know it's true!" June snaps.

-

Taylor laughs.

\--

"Anyway, our only guy on the official team is Leo. Leo is a 38 year old male, he has short brown hair that he frost tipped-" June rolls her eyes. "And he has these gorgeous ocean blue eyes that you could get lost in."

"Oh?" River teases.

"We all knew that would happen." Taylor snickers.

"Oh boy." Nora shakes her head.

"Um what was I saying?" June blushes.

"No idea." Taylor laughs.

\---

"Taylor why don't you tell them about David." River teases.

"River I swear I'm going to-!" Taylor pulls back her fist.

"No!" June hits Taylor with a rolled up magazine.

"What the fuck?" Taylor laughs confused.

\---

"Alright reader, the last person I can tell you about is David. Like I said he isn't a permanent part of the group. We used him a few times, and then we never heard from him." June explains. "Besides Leo and David, we will meet two other men later on. We just don't know who they are yet."

"The writer has to figure out when to introduce them." River adds.

"It'll probably be after you know us better." Nora shrugs.

"Probably." Taylor nods.

\----

"Guys focus!" Leo snaps.

"Right." June shakes her head. "Sorry about that."

"I'll wrap it up." Taylor sighs.

"Did you remember to do that with David?" River teases.

"River!" Nora snaps.

-

Taylor sighs in annoyance.

-

"Carry-on." June nods.

\--

"David keeps his hair very short, he's a 33 year old male, and his hair is naturally curly and brown. But like I said, he keeps it short so no curls." Taylor shrugs.

"Keep going." June hums.

"His eyes are a striking bright blue." Taylor rolls her eyes.

"And?" River giggles.

"And nothing." Taylor says annoyed.

\----

"Okay reader hopefully you understand us a little better." June smiles. "If not... Well you'll learn more as you keep reading."

\--

"For now we're sending you back to the beginning." Nora smiles.

"To Taylor's first case with David." River giggles.

"What? Why me?" Taylor asks confused.

"So before this party happened, we're going to tell you how it all started. Pay close attention!" June continues to smile.

"Good luck." Leo waves.


	6. David and Taylor

"Okay guys your mission is talk to some suit." Leo says.

"That doesn't help a whole lot." Taylor says, as she looks at David.

"More details would help. We are in a building full of suits." David smiles.

"Tell me about it." Taylor mumbles.

"Okay here it is! You're talking to a lawyer, his name is Shay... Uh Nathan Shay." Leo says.

"What's he look like?" Taylor asks.

"I'll take it from here Leo." June sighs.

-

David makes a face at Taylor, as though Leo's on timeout.

-

Taylor bites her lip to keep from laughing.

-

"Shay is a man in his 50s, grey hair, sharp suit, and very particular about everything!" June explains.

-

Taylor rolls her eyes.

-

David gives Taylor a disapproving look.

-

"He's very particular about women especially. Shit..." June hesitates.

"What?" David asks.

"Taylor please behave." June sighs.

-

David furrows his brow.

-

"Yes mother." Taylor rolls her eyes.

"Call me that one mo' time!" June warns.

-

Taylor giggles.

-

People in the lobby look at Taylor strangely.

-

"I told her a funny joke." David shrugs with a smile.

-

Most of the people accept that response. Others roll their eyes at the lame excuse.

-

"Mind explaining something to us June?" David asks still confused.

"Too late here comes Shay. Remember we need to get close to Dan Beck. He's Shay's client and our top priority!" June states.

"Got it." David acknowledges.

"I hear you." Taylor sighs.

\----

David taps Taylor's arm and he stands up.

-

Taylor looks up to see the man June described walking towards them. She stands up with the best "customer service smile" she can muster.

\---

"Mr. and Mrs. Brax I presume." The man smiles, shaking David's hand.

"Yes. I'm Bryan Brax, and this is my wife Eleanor Brax." David lies, gesturing to Taylor.

-

Mr. Shay looks at Taylor, his smile falters for a moment.

-

Taylor notices, she doesn't change her demeanor.

-

"Nice to meet you both. Please follow me to one of our conference rooms." Mr. Shay turns his back to the pair.

\--

"Be good." David whispers to Taylor.

-

Taylor scoffs at David and then she follows Mr. Shay.

\---

Mr. Shay stops outside of a conference room. He turns around to face David and Taylor.

-

Taylor tries her hardest to resist making a face at Mr. Shay. When he gives her a dirty look.

-

"Thank you again for seeing us." David says, pushing Taylor into the room.

\---

"My assistant didn't say you'd bring your wife." Mr. Shay says.

"Is that a problem?" David asks, pulling a seat out for Taylor.

"Personally I don't care for the woman's opinion." Mr. Shay shrugs, sitting across from the table.

-

Taylor sits down and she huffs.

-

"Oh." David says, as he sits down.

\---

"So what did you come here for?" Mr. Shay asks, looking at David.

"Well Mr. Shay we've heard your client, Mr. Beck is throwing a party." David begins.

"You'd like to attend and donate to Mr. Beck's charity?" Mr. Shay smiles.

"Uh yes." David nods, forcing a smile.

-

Taylor rolls her eyes.

-

Mr. Shay glares at Taylor.

-

"Could we join your cause? We have multiple partners that would be happy to donate." David clears his throat.

-

Mr. Shay watches Taylor.

-

Taylor makes eye contact with Mr. Shay.

-

"Mr. Shay?" David tries getting his attention.

"Could you please ask your wife to tone it down?" Mr. Shay looks at David.

"Excuse me?" David laughs.

"Tone it down?" Taylor scoffs, obviously pissed off.

"I don't appreciate her attitude, while the men are conducting business." Mr. Shay sighs.

"Are you kidding me?" Taylor laughs.

"Dear please." David tries to warn.

"You should muzzle that bitch." Mr. Shay scoffs.

"Oh I'll show you a bitch!" Taylor gets up from her chair.

-

David jumps and he tries grabbing Taylor.

-

Taylor's chair falls over and loudly hits the floor.

-

"Eleanor!" David snaps, still trying to grab Taylor.

-

Mr. Shay visible jumps as Taylor stands up aggressively.

-

"This bitch has a mean bite!" Taylor starts to climb across the table.

-

Mr. Shay quickly stands up from his chair, his back hits the wall, and he stares wide eyed at Taylor.

\--

David finally gets up from his chair to grab Taylor.

-

"Come 'ere you fat slob!" Taylor screams angrily.

-

Mr. Shay let's out a fearful scream.

-

"That's enough of that." David wraps his arms around Taylor's waist. He then proceeds to pick her up from the table.

"I'm not done with you!" Taylor shouts, as David carries her out of the room.

\----

The doors shut and David sets Taylor down, he turns her to face him, and he forces her back against the wall.

\--

Taylor lets out a huff, anger still flowing through her.

-

"Was that necessary?" David asks, shaking his head.

"Sure scared him." Taylor smiles, breathing heavily.

"Was that the point?" David asks. "I thought this mark was supposed to-"

"He called me a bitch. So I changed the script." Taylor shrugs.

"But you are a bitch." David states.

"I know." Taylor giggles.

-

David stares at Taylor.

-

"I just don't want to hear it from him." Taylor shrugs.

\--

"I'm going to go back in there to settle this. You put on a muzzle and stay out here." David orders.

-

Taylor rolls her eyes.

-

"Say you'll listen." David requests lifting his eyebrows.

"Only if you tell me how turned on you are." Taylor whispers, grabbing David's junk.

-

David groans as he pushes Taylor's hand off.

-

Taylor laughs and she crosses her arms.

-

"Bad girl." David shakes his finger at Taylor.

-

Taylor smiles with a shrug.

\--

David leaves Taylor to stand in the hall and he goes back to negotiate.


	7. I saw that

"What the hell was that?" June asks in Taylor's ear.

"What do you mean?" Taylor asks, looking around the empty hall.

"We're going to discuss it when you two get back." June states.

"Of course we are." Taylor sighs.

\----

A door opens getting Taylor's attention. She looks over her shoulder, and she smiles.

\--

Mr. Shay leaves the conference room. Giving Taylor side eye as he passes her.

\--

Taylor watches Mr. Shay walk down to his office.

\----

When the coast is clear, she goes back into the conference room.

\---

David looks up as Taylor enters the room.

-

"I hooked him." David smiles, proud of himself.

"Oh good." Taylor fakes excitement.

-

David furrows his brow at Taylor.

\--

Taylor walks up to David and she punches him in the jaw.

-

David falls on his ass and he looks up at Taylor confused.

-

"Don't ever touch me again!" Taylor snaps, and then she walks out again.

-

David rubs his jaw, a little confused by Taylor's anger.

\--

Taylor waits in the hall for David. She keeps her anger under wraps for now.

\----

After several minutes David walks out of the conference room.

\--

"Shall we?" Taylor asks, turning to David.

-

David clenches his jaw, and he nods.

-

Taylor sighs, turning her back to David, and she rolls her eyes.

\--

David and Taylor leave Shay's building to return to their own.


	8. Stay or leave... We don't care

"June will want to talk to us." Taylor says, before leaving David's side.

"Us?" David asks confused.

\---

Taylor opens a door and she walks through it. She lets the door close in David's face.

-

David grabs the door handle just before it closes. Much to his annoyance, Taylor smiles at him.

\--

Taylor sits in a chair at a conference table, she rolls herself to the corner, and she crosses her arms.

-

David takes an open chair opposite Taylor.

\----

The door opens a third time, and June enters the room.

\--

"Oh good, you're both here." June sighs.

-

Taylor rolls her head back and she closes her eyes.

-

"Fuck you Taylor." June says annoyed.

-

Taylor giggles.

\----

"Okay so what happened?" June asks, looking at David.

"Well-" David starts to speak.

-

June notices the darkening bruise on David's jaw.

-

"Taylor I already told you! You break him we keep him." June snaps.

-

David looks across the table at Taylor.

-

Taylor opens her eyes and she looks at June.

-

"And I told you, I'm not going to have sex with him." Taylor laughs. "So get off my back."

-

David's eyes widen.

-

"I asked you not to hit him! We're supposed to work together!" June glares at Taylor unamused.

-

Taylor rolls her eyes.

-

"Is this just a joke to all of you?" David asks, a little irritated by Taylor.

\---

"David we should've gone over this when we first met you. But we didn't, so we'll do it now." June shakes her head, looking at David.

"Gone over what exactly?" David asks.

"Taylor break it down. David best of luck." June forces a smile. "We'll talk later."

\--

David watches as June leaves the room. Leaving David to be alone with Taylor.

\----

"Look here you little bitch." Taylor sits forward.

-

David glares at Taylor annoyed.

-

"We're not here to babysit your feelings." Taylor states simply.

-

David clenches his jaw.

\--

"Plain and simple, I don't like you. I will never like you." Taylor shrugs.

-

David stares at Taylor, biting back his words.

-

"We'll be forced to work together anyway. You get in my way again, and I will hit you... Again." Taylor smiles.

"You're always so abusive to your coworkers?" David asks, trying to sound as though he doesn't care.

"Nope. Just you apparently." Taylor says, keeping her smile.

-

David sighs.

-

"Hey you can certainly work with River or Nora. I don't give a shit." Taylor laughs at David's annoyance.

-

David clenches his jaw, as she continues to push his buttons.

-

"But you and me, will never be friends or colleagues. You're only temporary, so you can certainly be replaced." Taylor gets up from her chair.

"If I decide to stay?" David asks, looking up at Taylor.

"Then there's obviously something wrong with you." Taylor shrugs, as she walks away.

\--

"Are you trying to make me leave?" David asks, eyeing Taylor.

"I'm only having fun." Taylor smiles over her shoulder at David.

"Having fun?" David asks.

-

Taylor doesn't respond, as she walks out of the room.


	9. What did you decide?

David rubs his chin as June enters the room.

\--

"So?" June asks, walking over to the table.

-

David looks up at June.

-

"I know Taylor's a bitch." June shakes her head.

-

David nods.

-

"Believe me that isn't Taylor. It's something... It's a mask, sometimes." June explains. "She is a bitch though. Just not like you've seen."

"Then who is she?" David asks.

"She's going to bait you, and you'll have to ignore her. That's all I can tell you really." June shrugs.

\--

"Why did you pair us together?" David asks.

"According to your file. You seemed like oil and water." June shrugs.

"Meaning?" David asks confused.

"Even though you're opposites. You two would find common ground... Eventually." June puts it simply.

"She punched me!" David states. "You knew that she would!"

\--

"Who would you rather work with?" June asks.

"Excuse me?" David asks, still confused.

"Should I put you with Nora?" June asks.

"No." David sighs.

"Okay then you'll work with River." June nods, getting ready to stand up.

"Where does that leave Taylor?" David asks.

"She's off the case. She's to sit on her hands, until we need her." June says, noticing a change in David's expression.

"No." David shakes his head.

"So you want to work alone?" June asks, sitting back down. "Because Leo and I can't babysit you."

"I've never failed at my job." David states.

"So you want to challenge her?" June smiles.

"Ma'am?" David asks, looking at June.

"You want to continue working with Taylor?" June asks, trying to hide her smile.

"For now." David nods.

"Good." June smiles. "This happens again, and I'm leaving it to both of you to figure out. Do you understand?"

"Yes." David nods.

"Excellent." June nods. "Taylor will be back in here, in a minute. You got Shay for now. But I need you two to lock down this fake relationship. Shay cannot see through it!"

"Understood." David says.

"Come up with whatever story you need. Whatever little PDA you need to preform, you better preform it believably!" June demands. "We need this target to get taken down. So you both better get your shit together."

\---

The door opens getting David to look.

\--

"Oh I missed the ass chewing... Damn." Taylor pouts.

"Sit your ass down, and pretend you're a couple!" June demands. "You're not leaving this room, until you have your story."

-

Taylor walks over to the table to sit across from David. She slumps down in the chair, and she crosses her arms.

-

"Okay you can start once I leave." June stands up and she walks out.


	10. What are your kinks?

"So..." David hesitates.

"What are your kinks?" Taylor asks.

"Pardon?" David's voice raises an octave.

-

Taylor catches it she sits up straight with a smirk.

-

"What do you mean kink?" David asks.

"I bet you're into being called sir during sex." Taylor teases.

"Do you take anything seriously?" David asks, his annoyance returning.

"We're supposed to fake being a couple. So open up Budd, what are you deep dark desires?" Taylor smiles.

"You first." David challenges.

"Okay ask away." Taylor shrugs.

\---

"What's your kink?" David asks, eyeing Taylor.

"I bite." Taylor giggles.

"In the literal sense?" David asks.

"Do you want me to demonstrate?" Taylor asks.

"Uh no..." David shakes his head.

"Shame." Taylor sighs.

"Where?" David asks, clearing his throat.

"Where do I bite?" Taylor asks, trying not to laugh.

-

David nods.

-

"Neck mostly. But maybe the shoulder, chest, side... Uh ribs mostly, and maybe the back." Taylor lists. "Meaty parts of the body, so it doesn't hurt you. But it's a turn on for me."

"I see." David shifts in his seat a little.

-

Taylor smiles.

-

"Do you-? Uh..." David hesitates.

"I'm open to receiving, if you're willing to give." Taylor laughs. "Is that what you're trying to ask?"

-

David nods.

\---

"I prefer to be on top. But a pancake isn't done, until it's been flipped on both sides." Taylor shrugs nonchalantly.

"A pancake?" David fights a laugh.

\---

"I sometimes prefer my man to be aggressive." Taylor smiles.

"Noted." David nods.

\---

"Anything else?" Taylor asks.

"Do you want kids?" David asks.

"That complicates the story." Taylor shakes her head.

"I don't mean the story." David corrects.

"We're done here." Taylor pushes her chair back.

"Wait." David holds up his hand.

"What?" Taylor sighs.

"What attracted you to me?" David asks.

-

Taylor's cheeks turn a light shade of red.

-

"For the story I mean." David smiles slightly.

"Your eyes, your lips, and your accent." Taylor states.

-

David raises his eyebrows surprised by her answer.

-

"Pick one and run whatever story you want." Taylor gets up from her chair.

"Aren't you interested in my answer?" David asks, watching Taylor walk to the door.

"Not really." Taylor says, grabbing the doorknob.

"I'll tell you anyway." David shrugs.

-

Taylor sighs annoyed, as she waits.

-

"I'd say it was your smile, your beauty, and you're arse." David smiles.

"Then you're full of shit." Taylor opens the door and she leaves.


	11. Fancy party

David sighs and he gets up from his chair.

\---

The door opens quickly and June steps inside the room.

\--

"David I need you and Taylor to go into the field right now." June states in a rush.

"What's the mission?" David asks, walking towards June.

"Taylor's changing, and Leo left you something in your room. I want you to wear it." June explains, as David follows her out of the room.

"Okay." David nods.

"Apparently Shay really enjoyed your company David. He's requesting that you, and "your wife", attend his party tonight." June stops outside of David's room.

"So a fancy dinner party?" David asks.

"Something like that." June nods.

"Is this a test?" David asks.

"Have fun." June smiles, and she walks away.

"I'm going to have to remember what that means." David says to himself.

\----

David unlocks his room's door and he walks inside.

\---

On David's bed is a black suit, black bowtie, and a red rose.

\--

David walks over to his bed and he picks up the rose. He stares at the red petals for a moment, then he sets the rose on the bed, and he changes his clothes.

\----

David has changed into his black dress pants, he's got his white dress shirt on, and he's about to button it.

\--

"No surprise they put you in black." Taylor says, startling David.

"Taylor!" David snaps, turning around.

-

Taylor looks at David's open shirt. Showing his moderately hairy torso.

-

David clears his throat, and he holds his shirt closed.

-

"I figured you were a natural type of guy." Taylor smiles, looking into David's eyes.

\---

"I thought I locked that." David says, referring to his door.

"You didn't actually, and no I wouldn't pick your lock." Taylor shrugs.

"You look nice." David compliments.

-

Taylor leans against the closed door. She's wearing a strapless navy blue dress. The skirt covers her feet, with an open slit up her right thigh, and a sweetheart top.

-

"I hate it." Taylor states annoyed.

"Because you look good?" David teases, turning his back to Taylor.

"No. Because I feel vulnerable." Taylor states.

-

David looks over his shoulder at Taylor.

\--

"Are you done?" Taylor asks, growing bored.

"I bet you ask that during sex." David chuckles, as he struggles to button his shirt.

"So he does have a sense of humor." Taylor says impressed.

\---

A hand grabs David's shoulder turning him around.

-

David looks up to come face to face with Taylor.

-

Taylor has grown so impatient, that she buttons David's shirt herself.

\---

"Being vulnerable isn't so bad." David whispers.

-

Taylor finishes the last button, her body tense, and she looks at the floor.

\--

"I've forgotten my shoes. I'll meet you downstairs." Taylor walks out of the room.

\---

David sits on his bed putting his own shoes on, he then grabs the rose, and he leaves the room.

\----

Taylor leaves her room, heels on, and she locks her door.

\--

"Fuck!" Taylor jumps when she turns around.

"Sorry." David apologizes.

"I thought I told you, I'd meet-" Taylor grows annoyed.

"I wanted to give this to you here." David holds up the rose.

"Bit cliché even for a fake story." Taylor mumbles, taking the rose.

"Do you prefer a different flower?" David asks.

"No. I am cliché in liking roses." Taylor admits.

"Oh? Romantic at heart?" David raises an eyebrow.

"Hardly." Taylor looks up at David. "I make it a point, so that no one cares about me."

"Why would you want that?" David asks.

"You're supposed to play pretend. Stop trying to get underneath the curtain to see the wizard." Taylor pushes past David.

-

David grabs Taylor's arm, as he turns to face her back.

-

"If I knew the truth, I could play along better." David says.

-

Taylor rolls her shoulder, getting her arm free of David's grip.

-

"Fuck off David." Taylor storms her way to the car.


	12. Guest list

"Okay children stay focused." June scrambles to find her notebook.

"River did you get guests names?" Leo asks, dropping files on the table.

"Oh yeah... I left it on the printer. Hang on." River rushes out of the room.

"Well nothing new about that. Leo did you get into the security system?" June asks, giving up on the notebook.

"Yeah it's all set to go with your light trick." Leo nods.

"Okay good. Are David and Taylor listening?" June asks, going over her mental checklist.

"Neither of them are online." Leo shakes his head.

"That's fine, they're not at the party yet." June shrugs. "Uh Nora-"

"Already in place for backup." Nora's voice comes over the speaker.

"Good. Good." June nods.

\--

"Nora were my measurements-?"

"You got the hips right, not surprising Leo. But June had to take the top in." Nora laughs.

"Hey I am an ass man." Leo smiles proudly.

"Stay focused." June rolls her eyes.

\--

"Guys Taylor and David have five minutes to get here. If they don't Shay-"

"Give them time." June acknowledges the issue.

\--

"How's the crowd look?" Leo asks.

"Like rich rats and young grave robbers." Nora reports.

"So no eligible bachelors for you?" Leo teases.

"Nope." Nora laughs.

"She's more job oriented anyway." June teases.

"Sex and relationships just get in the way." Nora says.

"That's true though. Fair point." Leo sighs.

\---

"I've got the guest list!" River says out of breath.

"Let me see." June turns to face River.

-

River hands June the stack of papers. Pictures of the guests included by their name, in alphabetical order.

-

June starts going through the list.

\--

"Shit." June slightly panics.

"What?" River asks confused.

"Get Taylor back now!" June demands to Leo.

"She isn't online, and they're not in the building." Leo shrugs.

"Nora!" June snaps.

"What?" Nora asks.

"Intercept Taylor immediately! Tell her to get back here now!" June orders.

"Why? What's going on?" Nora asks confused.

"You and David will attend the party. Make up a story that Taylor's sick or pregnant. I don't care, just get her back here!" June orders.

"Okay." Nora acknowledges.

"June what's wrong?" River asks, looking at the guest list.

"Yeah what's got you so worked up?" Leo asks.

"Shay doesn't know it, but he's got one up on us. It might ruin this entire thing, and..." June sighs. "I should've checked before sending Taylor in."

"I don't understand?" River says, stopping on the page June had.

-

There's a picture of an older man, he's thin yet muscular, he's slightly balding, and he's very tan.


	13. Too late

"Are you ready?" David asks, holding out his hand to Taylor.

"No." Taylor says.

-

David nods, ready to drop his hand.

-

Taylor takes David's hand and he leads her inside to the party.

\----

"Do you see Nora?" Taylor asks, as she looks around.

"No. I'm sure Leo put her in a wig. You can't exactly have red hair around here." David says.

-

Taylor nods.

-

"I'm going to get a drink. Do you want anything?" David looks at Taylor.

"No, thank you." Taylor shakes her head.

"I'll be right back." David nods, touching Taylor's lower back.

-

Taylor stands up straighter.

-

David flags down a waiter and he walks over to them.

\----

Taylor scans the party for Shay. She reaches up to her ear, and she feels nothing.

\--

"Shit! Taylor you fucking idiot!" Taylor scolds herself, for forgetting her ear piece.

\--

"Now what am I supposed to do?" Taylor asks herself.

\---

Taylor huffs annoyed and she starts walking amongst the party guests. Hopefully she comes across David or Nora.

\---

Taylor keeps her eyes focused on looking for her colleagues. She doesn't pay any mind to the guests.

\--

Taylor's arm bumps into someone else. Causing some type of liquid to spill on her arm.

-

"What the fuck?" A man says angrily.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Taylor looks at the guest. She has to eliminate the attention.

"Why don't you watch where-" the man looks at Taylor.

-

Taylor's heart hurts, her breath catches in her throat, and she feels the need to cry.

\--

"Do I know you?" The man asks, looking at Taylor.

-

Taylor doesn't respond. Instead she stares at the man in front of her.

-

"You look familiar." The man says, still trying to place Taylor.

-

Taylor's voice in her head is screaming to get out of there. But Taylor can't seem to tell her body to move.

\--

"Cove! Cove come on, I want to mingle!" A younger woman whines.

-

Hearing his name brings tears to Taylor's eyes.

-

"Hang on babe. I'm trying to figure out where I know her." Cove says, looking at Taylor again.

"She's too young for you to date her." The woman glares at Taylor.

-

Taylor's eyes stay on Cove.

-

"Maybe she's your daughter." The woman snorts.

"Yeah right." Cove laughs. "I never wanted kids."

\---

Taylor finally looks away from Cove. She starts to look over her shoulder, when an arm comes around her waist.

-

"Hi love. Sorry I lost you." David smiles, pulling Taylor close to his side.

"You know her?" Cove asks.

"Aye." David nods. "She's my wife."

-

Cove looks at Taylor again.

-

"Funny she doesn't seem like the marrying type." Cove looks at David.

"Babe." Taylor pulls on David's suit jacket.

"Hm?" David looks down at Taylor.

"Could I get a hug?" Taylor asks.

"Of course love." David smiles, hugging Taylor.

"Get me out of here... Please." Taylor whispers in David's ear.

\--

"What's your name?" Cove asks.

"Uh if you'll excuse us. My wife needs some air." David smiles at Cove and his woman. "Come on love."

-

Taylor turns her back to Cove to leave with David.

-

"Hey you little bitch! I asked you a question." Cove says angrily through gritted teeth. He roughly grabs Taylor's arm, causing her pain.

-

A whimper escapes Taylor's lips, she tries holding in her tears, and she struggles to pull her arm free.

-

"Hey! Hands off!" David says angrily. He shoves Cove back and he pulls Taylor close to him.

-

Taylor grabs David's hand and she pulls him out of the party.


	14. His kink

"Taylor are you alright?" David asks, once their outside.

-

Taylor's hand shake, her breathing is irregular, and she kneels to ground.

-

"Taylor?" David asks, slowly approaching her.

-

Taylor's hands are over her face, she's quiet, and her shoulders are shaking.

-

"Are you cold?" David asks removing his jacket.

-

Taylor doesn't respond.

\--

David kneels beside Taylor, he placed his jacket on her, and he tries looking at her face.

-

"Don't touch me!" Taylor snaps shoving David back.

-

David catches himself from falling on his ass again.

-

"Being vulnerable isn't okay!" Taylor says angrily. Her face wet from tears, anger and fear in her eyes, and new different Taylor.

\--

"Who was he?" David asks.

"I'm leaving, give me the keys." Taylor stands up, her anger covering her.

"Taylor talk to me." David stands up.

"Give me the god damn keys Budd!" Taylor raises her voice.

"Don't you trust me?" David asks.

"No! I can't trust anyone! Never trust anyone! It only gets you hurt!" Taylor says angrily.

"Did he hurt you?" David asks.

"God dammit David-!"

"Answer my question." David calmly demands.

"No!" Taylor rolls her eyes.

"He has hurt you before hasn't he?" David asks.

"Fine I'm walking." Taylor turns her back to David.

-

David walks around Taylor and he gets in front of her.

-

"Get out of my way!" Taylor demands.

"Finish this mission first." David demands.

"Are you insane? I'm compromised! I can't go back in there!" Taylor scoffs.

"I've got your back." David states.

-

Taylor laughs at the idea.

-

"Don't leave my sight again, and he won't hurt you." David says.

"This is a joke." Taylor shakes her head. "Move!"

-

David steps in front of Taylor again.

-

"You're really starting to piss me off!" Taylor growls.

"I'll let you punch me later." David offers.

"If I go back in there. How do you expect me, to keep my hands from shaking?" Taylor asks.

"I'll hold them. Then no one will notice." David takes Taylor's hand.

-

Taylor looks up at David.

-

"Do you trust me?"

"No." Taylor mumbles.

"Pent up aggression is great for sex." David states.

"What?" Taylor laughs, caught off guard.

"It's kind of a turn on for me." David shrugs.

"Good to know." Taylor nods with a smile.


	15. Finding Taylor

"Nora where is she? Why is Taylor not here?" June asks, sitting at her computer.

"I haven't seen them! This party is rather big you know." Nora says.

"We have to get her out of there!" June says, more to herself. "Leo-!"

"David hasn't put in his ear piece." Leo shakes his head. "Maybe we should send River?"

"No! I'm not sending River. I want my women out of there! David will have to do it solo!" June demands.

"I'm not a child you know." River says annoyed.

"River you have no idea-" June pauses. "I promised to keep Taylor safe. I will not let anyone go through what she did. Do you understand?"

"Okay." River shrugs.

"Tell me you understand!" June harshly demands.

"Okay! I understand!" River says wide eyed.

\--

"Wait I see them!" Leo gets up from his seat.

"Where?" June gets up from her seat.

"Taylor she's pulling David out of the party." Leo points to his computer screen.

"Why is she pulling him out?" River asks, standing on Leo's right.

"On your left." June says, as she stands beside Leo.

"I-I don't know, maybe Nora found them?" Leo shrugs.

"Nora did you-?" June asks.

"No I haven't even seen the other side of this room." Nora says annoyed.

"Wait!" June taps the keyboard.

-

A picture pops up beside the live camera feed.

-

"She's upset." June states.

"Why would Taylor be upset?" River asks confused. "She's a pro."

"June what is going on?" Leo asks, looking at her.

"Please Taylor, don't go back in there." June whispers.

\--

A few minutes later, Taylor and David are caught on camera returning to the party.

-

"Dammit!" June slams her hand on the table.

"June what is going on? Why are trying to pull Nora and Taylor?" Leo asks, turning away from his computer.

"Why are you so worried about Taylor?" River asks.

-

June turns her back to River and Leo, she walks over to their mission board, and she takes in a deep breath.

\--

"Hey!" Nora voice is heard greeting someone.

\--

June looks over her shoulder at Leo's computer.

\--

"Hello." David's voice can be heard.

"I just wanted to ask you both, if you knew about June? They’re a lovely family band." Nora lies.

"No we haven't heard of them." David responds.

"Oh? Well I highly suggest you do." Nora says.

"I'm afraid we don't have the time." David responds.

"You should make time." Nora states.

-

David response can't be heard.

\--

"They're being escorted away." River says, looking at Leo's computer.

"Where?" June asks, walking over to the computer.

"An office." River shrugs.

"Nora leave now!" June orders.

"June what about-?" Nora asks.

"Now! I'll deal with it myself." June states.

\--

"What are you going to do?" River asks, watching June grab an ear piece.

"My job!" June states, before leaving to change.


	16. He notices everything(?)

"At least my makeup isn't ruined." Taylor says, as she and David return to the party.

"You aren't wearing any makeup." David smiles.

"How the hell would you know?" Taylor asks, looking at David confused.

"I haven't seen you wear any sort of makeup." David looks around at the guests.

-

Taylor makes a face at David.

-

"It's my job to notice every detail." David looks at Taylor.

-

Taylor looks at David.

\---

"Hey!" Nora steps out from the crowd.

-

Taylor looks at David.

-

"Hello." David smiles at Nora.

-

Taylor looks at Nora.

-

"I just wanted to ask you both, if you knew about June? They’re a lovely family band." Nora lies.

-

Taylor furrows her brow.

-

"No we haven't heard of them." David shakes his head.

"Oh? Well I highly suggest you do." Nora looks at Taylor.

-

Taylor opens her mouth to respond.

-

"I'm afraid we don't have the time." David rests his hand on Taylor's back.

"You should make time." Nora states.

-

Taylor looks up at David and then she looks behind Nora.

\--

"Mr. and Mrs. Brax." A guard pushes Nora aside.

\--

Nora walks into the crowd of guests.

\--

"Yes." David answers, pulling Taylor close.

"Mr. Shay would like to speak with both of you." The guard walks away.

\---

"Behave." David whispers to Taylor.

"Eat me." Taylor laughs.

"If this goes well..." David looks at Taylor.

-

Taylor stares at David.

"Gladly." David smiles. "Now come on, we need to follow him."

"Please tell me you're joking. Because I was." Taylor says, as David drags her through the crowd.

\---

"Mr. Shay is in his study." The guard stops outside two closed doors.

"Thanks." David nods.

\--

The doors open much to Taylor and David's surprise.

-

The guard looks out at the party guests.

-

David walks through the doors, pulling Taylor with him.


	17. Man conversation

"Bryan! Eleanor!" Mr. Shay happily greets.

\--

_He mu__st be drunk_, Taylor notes to herself.

\--

"Mr. Shay." David nods.

"My friend Mr. Cove here was just telling me that he saw you two." Mr. Shay points over his shoulder.

-

Taylor looks at Mr. Shay's desk to see Cove standing there.

-

"What exactly did he tell you?" David asks, putting his arm around Taylor's waist.

"Oh please have a seat." Mr. Shay gestures to his couch.

-

Cove walks over to the couch and he sits on one end of it.

-

Mr. Shay sits opposite the couch in one of his chairs.

-

David and Taylor walk over to the couch together, David sits on the other end of the couch, and Taylor tries sitting on the arm rest.

-

David grabs Taylor's waist, pulling her onto his lap.

-

"You two look like a nice couple." Cove comments.

"Thanks." David rests his hands on Taylor's hips.

\--

"Mr. Shay if you don't mind-" Taylor begins.

"Mr. Brax please hush your wife." Mr. Shay rolls his eyes.

-

Taylor clenches her jaw.

-

"Mr. Shay that's quite rude. Eleanor's opinion matters to me." David tries to lighten the situation.

\--

"Who comes first?" Cove asks.

"Pardon?" David raises an eyebrow.

\--

"Are you eating her out or does she give you head?" Cove asks.

"Cove, now is not the proper time for those questions." Mr. Shay giggles.

"Her pleasure is just as important as mine." David states.

\--

"How does she taste?" Cove asks, smirking.

"I'm afraid I don't share details of my wife like that." David clears his throat.

\--

"What's your poison doll?" Cove asks, looking at Taylor.

"I bite." Taylor smiles, giving in to Cove's plan to make them squirm.

"Can he handle it?" Cove asks.

-

Taylor looks down over her shoulder at David.

-

David looks up at Taylor.

-

"He likes to think he can handle me." Taylor smiles.

-

David rolls his eyes.

\--

"Who's on top?" Cove asks.

"Sometimes I am, just so he can watch my breasts bounce in his face." Taylor shrugs. "Other times he is, and I hold him as close as I can. While he fucks my brains out."

-

David rests his forehead against Taylor's back.

-

"My what a mouth on her." Cove laughs.

-

David pushes Taylor to sit between his legs on the couch.

-

Taylor laughs, and she tries not to roll her eyes.

\--

"What does that mouth do sweetheart?" Cove asks, still laughing.

-

Taylor starts to get uncomfortable in Cove's presence.

-

"She's a hell of a kisser, I'll tell you that much." David says, gently grabbing Taylor's chin.

-

Taylor's head is turned breaking her eye contact with Cove, she looks at David, and before she knows what's happening...

-

David kisses Taylor, resting his hand on the back of her head.

-

Taylor returns the kiss, to keep up the charade.

\--

"Well as hot as I'm sure your wife gets you." Mr. Shay begins.

-

Taylor pulls away from David's kiss. She opens her eyes to meet his eyes looking back at her.

-

"I'm afraid it's time for Eleanor to leave us." Mr. Shay motions for someone to enter the room.

"What?" David asks, with a heavy sigh.

-

Taylor faces forward to see the same guard from before.

-

The guard grabs Taylor's arm and he pulls her to her feet.

-

"Where exactly are you taking her?" David asks, grabbing Taylor's hand.

"She'll just be in the other room." Cove smiles.

"Don't tell me you're whipped." Mr. Shay teases.

-

David looks up at Taylor.

-

Taylor pulls her hand away.

-

"Young love." Cove laughs.

-

The guard escorts Taylor out of the room.


	18. Should we do this?

"Why isn't David checking in?" Leo asks angrily.

"Nora do you see them?" River asks.

"No the guard took David and Taylor to a room. There's no way I can get in there." Nora reports.

"Leo can't you hack the cameras?" River asks.

"If there were cameras in the room. Yes I could hack them." Leo says, in a sarcastic tone.

"Then send me in there! Maybe I could get past the guard." River shrugs.

"Absolutely not!" June snaps.

-

Leo and River turn around to see June dressed up.

-

"What do you think you're doing?" Leo asks, approaching June.

"Getting my friend back." June states, grabbing an ear piece.

"June you know this isn't-" Leo tries to stop June.

"I should've checked the guest list better! I shouldn't have sent her in there!" June snaps. "Don't tell me this isn't my fault!"

"This is a team effort June. Any of us could've done those things. We didn't know!" Leo states.

"Well I know, and I'm not letting her get hurt again." June grabs a gun before leaving.

-

Leo sighs and he hangs his head.

\--

"Do you know what she's talking about?" River asks Leo.

"No." Leo looks at River. "Whatever happened, is between her and Taylor."

-

River nods with a frown.

-

Leo returns to his computer and he starts digging for answers.

\---

"What should I tell Nora?" River asks, hand over the microphone.

"Tell her to get back here now!" Leo orders.

-

River nods removing her hand from the microphone.

-

"Nora." River hesitates.

"I'm listening." Nora answers.

"Abort." River states.

"What? But Taylor and David are-" Nora starts to argue.

"Now Nora!" Leo demands.

"Okay." Nora mumbles.

\---

"Leo is June going to be safe?" River asks, worry setting in her voice.

"I don't know." Leo shrugs, hacking June's computer.

\--

"What are you doing?" River asks surprised.

"I'm going to find answers, to our questions. June and Taylor are hiding something. In order to keep them safe, we need to know." Leo states.

"Leo June isn't going to be happy about this." River hesitates.

"I don't care." Leo looks at River.

\--

"Are you finding anything?" River asks, a chill running down her spine.

"June has files locked and set in a different language. They must mean something." Leo shrugs.

"Why would they keep something from us?" River asks. "Taylor and June I mean."

"I'm not sure." Leo says annoyed. "Wait I think I got in!"

"Really?" River asks impressed.

"Yes! I opened one of them!" Leo smiles.

"One of how many?" River asks.

"Twelve." Leo sighs, as he starts to read.

\--

"Leo wait!" River grabs Leo's wrist.

"What?" Leo glares at River.

"Are we going to lose trust in them if we do this?" River asks. "I mean should we do this?"

-

Leo looks away as he thinks about what River said.

-

"Maybe we shouldn't do this." River let's Leo's wrist go.

"You have a point River. But from where I'm sitting, this is to help protect Taylor and especially June." Leo shakes his head. "I'm willing to risk it, but are you?"

"Only if it means we can protect them." River states.

-

Leo nods and he looks back at the computer screen.

-

"Oh my God." Leo's heart sinks.

"What?" River asks worried.


	19. You don't know

"Where are you taking her?" David asks again, seeing the doors close behind Taylor.

"You don't know your wife that well. Do you Mr. Brax?" Cove asks, tilting his head.

"I know she can be a pain in my ass. But she's very determined and loyal." David glares at Cove.

"That's because I taught her well." Cove chuckles.

"Excuse me?" David asks confused.

"Did you think I wouldn't recognize my own daughter?" Cove scoffs.

-

David swallows hard.

-

"She may have changed her hair color, her style, and her name... But I will always know my daughter." Cove states.

-

David clenches his jaw.

-

"She didn't tell you that part did she, that I'm her father?" Cove smiles.

-

David doesn't answer.

-

"No I suppose she wouldn't. She learned the hard way to keep to herself." Cove sighs.

-

David opens his mouth, and then he hears Taylor scream.

\--

"GET OFF ME!"

\--

David looks at the door Taylor walked through, he stands up quickly, and he plans on saving her.

-

"SIT DOWN MR. BRAX!" Cove snaps.

-

David looks at Cove.

-

Cove now has a gun in his hand aimed at David.

-

"Allow me to educate you about my daughter." Cove gestures for David to sit.

-

David slowly sits back down, his body is tense.

-

"I really don't blame Sue for not telling you about me." Cove shrugs.

-

David looks at Cove confused.

-

"Oh she didn't tell you her real name?" Cove chuckles. "She really doesn't trust you."

-

David clenches his jaw.

-

"You see Sue was trained to be perfect. She was to follow my every order, kill whoever I said without question, and leave without anyone knowing she was there." Cove looks at the doors. "At least that's how I raised her."

-

David's hands turn into fists.

-

"Something happened that Sue decided to run from me. I don't understand why. But she had help from some woman she met on a job." Cove says angrily. 

-

David's eyes widen, he knows who Cove is talking about.

-

"This is the first time I've seen my daughter in over ten years." Cove looks at David.

-

David holds Cove's stare.

-

"You've never seen her naked have you?" Cove asks, studying David's features.

-

David tries hiding his confusion.

-

"No. She wouldn't show anyone her shame, now would she?" Cove smiles.

"What have you done to her?" David asks.

"I did what I had to, to teach her not to make a mistake." Cove says coldly.

"What have you done to her?" David asks again.

"You should've done your homework." Cove smiles.

-

David clenches his jaw.


	20. Cove's basement

"What language is this in?" River asks, looking at the computer screen.

"French." Leo scans the screen.

"Why French?" River asks confused. "What is it? Some article?"

"Yeah... It's an old newspaper article." Leo says, eyes scanning his computer screen.

"What does it say?" River asks.

"It says that a _30 year old man, named Cove was arrested for abusing his teenage daughter Sue._" Leo reads out loud.

"Sue? Who the hell is Sue?" River asks.

"I don't know." Leo shakes his head.

"Keep reading." River urges.

"_Cove was arrested in the basement of his home. He was found standing over his daughter holding a knife with blood on it." _Leo pauses.

-

"Was it his daughter's blood?" River asks.

-

"_The daughter was chained to the floor, her body littered with bruises, and she was covered in blood. She was only in her undergarments._" Leo looks down to take in a breath.

-

"His poor daughter." River frowns.

-

"_The dau__ghter was barely alive from blood loss. She had multiple open wounds on her stomach._" Leo's stomach turns. 

-

"But she survived right?" River asks.

-

"_Half of the daughter's back, was covered in multiple raised scars. Assumptions say stabbings._" Leo sighs.

-

River sits quietly next to Leo.

-

"_The basement was covered in old blood stains, there were chairs cemented to the floor, and torture t__ools hanging on one wall._" Leo reads.

-

"How did he get away with this?" River asks.

-

"_Cove's neighbors had no idea he even had a daughter. It's like she never existed._" Leo shakes his head.

"God he was a monster." River says in disgust.

\--

Why wouldn't June tell us about this?" River asks.

"We don't even know who the article is about." Leo points out.

"Maybe June had a sister?" River shrugs.

"That doesn't add up to this guy... This Cove. I mean why is she pulling us from the mission?" Leo shakes his head.

"But..." River sighs. "I don't know!"

\--

"And what's Taylor's connection to this?" Leo asks.

"Do you think can we still trust Taylor?" River asks.

"What do you mean?" Leo asks, looking at River.

"Well obviously they're hiding something. Shouldn't a team share things with each other?" River shrugs.

"June and Taylor have good reason not to tell us about this." Leo states.

"Well Taylor and June have some explaining to do." River shakes her head.

"First we have to get them back." Leo sighs, looking back at the article.

-

River nods and she looks at the article again too.

\--

Leo moves his mouse to click out of the article.

-

"Wait there's a picture of the daughter!" River points to the screen.

-

Leo clicks on the photo.

-

"Oh my God." River gasps.

-

Leo feels sick.

-

River looks at Leo.

-

Leo continues to stare at the photo.

\---

"Hey you guys-"

-

River looks over her shoulder to see Nora standing in the doorway.

-

"Is that an old picture of Taylor?" Nora asks, noticing Leo's computer screen.


	21. "Kick his ass!"

"Leo can you hear me?" June asks, entering the party.

"Yes! Yes June we're here!" Leo answers.

"What's wrong?" June asks, noticing a change in his voice.

"Nothing." Leo lies.

-

June sighs.

\--

"Cove and Shay are still in the party. I don't have footage of Taylor leaving." Leo informs June.

"They have Taylor by now and I doubt they're ready to leave yet." June says. "Leo get ready to clear the party guests."

"How?" Leo asks.

"The ceiling sprinklers." June states.

"That would notify fire and rescue." Leo points out.

"Exactly!" June says, making her way through the sea of guests.

"Be careful." Leo sighs.

"You know me." June giggles.

\----

"Can we help you ma'am?" A guard asks, blocking June path to Shay and Cove.

"I'm looking for Shay, I'm a lawyer to one of his clients." June smiles.

"We weren't told about a lawyer." The guard furrows his brow.

"My client text me specifically." June states.

-

The guard raises his wrist to talk into a mic.

-

"Sir we have a lawyer out here. She says her client asked her to be here." The guard says.

-

June holds her breath.

\--

The guard nods as he touches his ear.

\--

June looks around to make a head count of guards.

-

"You can go inside." The guard says getting June's attention.

"Thank you." June smiles. "If I were you I'd get an umbrella."

-

The guard looks at June confused as he opens the door for her.

\--

June walks into Shay's office and then the sprinklers go off in the main hall.

-

Guests scream and shout as they get wet.

-

The guard slams the door shut behind June.

\---

Shay, Cove, and David turn to look at the door where June now stands.

-

"Gentlemen." June smiles.

"You!" Cove glares at June.

"So how do we play this one Cove?" June asks.

-

David looks between Cove and June.

-

"Another one? Dammit Cove you said you only needed that one!" Shay snaps.

"I should've known this was a set-up!" June snaps.

"Likewise!" Cove snarls.

"I know Taylor's still here. I have eyes looking out for her." June states.

"Oh don't worry about Sue. We haven't begun with her yet." Cove smiles.

-

June keeps her strong demeanor on the outside. On the inside her heart sinks, knowing Cove.

-

"What are you doing to her?" David asks angrily.

"That's cute." Cove laughs at David.

"If you didn't notice, the police are already on their way. Fire and rescue as well." June smiles.

-

Cove glares at June.

-

"Clocks ticking Cove. How should we do this?" June asks, preparing for a fight.

-

Cove laughs as he looks at David.

-

"You two think you're going to take us on?" Cove asks, still laughing.

"Us?" I didn't sign on for this!" Shay shakes his head.

-

Cove rolls his eyes and he shoots Shay dead.

-

June and David jump from the loud gunshot.

\--

"June! June are you okay?" Leo asks in her ear.

-

"June they're putting Taylor in a car out back!" River states.

\--

"So that was your signal?" June asks looking Cove dead in the eye.

"Actually I was going to shoot Bryan here. But Shay turned out to be a squealer." Cove shrugs.

"You were going to shoot me?" David asks offended.

"Oh come now son. You were the weakest link." Cove laughs, pointing his gun at David.

-

June reaches into her hair pulling out a knife, she throws the knife at Cove, and the knife ends up in Cove's hand.

-

Cove screams in pain and he drops his gun.

-

David stands up from the couch.

-

"You bitch!" Cove snaps.

-

David punches Cove in the face.

-

"Guards!" Cove screams, pulling out June's knife.

-

The doors open and four big burley guards enter the room.

-

"Get them!" Cove shouts.

\--

June immediately takes on the biggest guy.

-

David picks up Cove's gun and he shoots two guards before the bullets run out.

\--

Cove meanwhile makes his exit.

-

"Leo follow Cove now!" June snaps, running after Cove.

\--

David does his best to fight off the last guard.

\--

"June Taylor's car is gone. But another one is waiting on Cove." Leo says.

"According to the building's plans, that other office has a secret tunnel." Nora says.

"It's a straight shot to the outside. Cove will most likely take it!" Leo adds.

"Kick his ass June!" River cheers.

\---

June stops to remove her heels, she tosses them over her shoulder, and then she sprints after Cove.

-

Cove has already made his way outside and into his car.

\--

June exits the building just as Cove's car pulls away. 

-

With her quick thinking June grabs a nearby rock and she throws it at Cove's car.

\--

The back window breaking on Cove's car, is enough to startle the driver. He swerves the car and slams on the breaks.

-

June sprints towards the car, she grabs the backseat door handle, and she opens the door to climb into the car.

\--

The driver takes off before June is fully in the car.

-

June grabs onto a seatbelt and she pulls herself fully into the car.

\--

"You don't give up do you?" Cove asks, his face all bloodied from the broken glass.

"I should've killed you the first time!" June says angrily.

"Well better luck next time!" Cove says, kicking June out of the car.

-

June rolls to a stop in the middle of the road. She lifts her head to see Cove's car driving away.

\--

"BASTARD!" June screams.

\--

June hisses in pain as she sits up on the road. Most of her bare skin has been burned from the road top.

\---

A car pulls up behind June, they stop immediately, and then the driver gets out.

-

"June!" David rushes to her side.

"He got away." June states annoyed.

"Are you alright?" David asks, helping June stand.

"No! I have to get my friend back! Taylor is my top priority!" June states.

"We'll get her back June." David says calmly.

"David you don't understand." June looks him dead in his eyes.

-

David stares back at June.

-

"We have to get back to the rest of the team immediately!" June orders.


	22. History repeats

Taylor's pulled out of the car, she's escorted inside a building, and she's taken right to the basement.

\--

Something in Taylor tells her the place is familiar.

\---

"Cove says to chain her. You can handle her can't you?" One of Cove's lackeys ask the other.

"Shouldn't be hard. She doesn't seem like much of a fighter." The other lackey shrugs.

"Good luck." He says, before leaving.

-

Taylor looks around the room, and then she remembers exactly where she is. Nothing about this room has changed since she was last in it.

-

"Move!" The guard orders, trying to shove Taylor to the floor.

-

Taylor's instincts kick in and she grabs his wrist. She twists the guard's arm causing him to flip onto his back.

-

The guard is momentarily stunned by the move. He stares up at the ceiling before looking up at Taylor.

-

Taylor is also surprised considering the man is twice her size, in both height and weight.

\--

The guard glares at Taylor and he tries grabbing her ankle.

-

Taylor lifts her foot and she tries stomping the guard's face.

-

The guard rolls out of the way and he gets to his feet.

\--

Taylor turns her back to the guard and she starts for the door.

-

The guard grabs Taylor by her hair.

-

Taylor screams in pain as she dragged backwards.

-

The guard pulls Taylor close enough to him that she's face to face.

-

Taylor looks into his eyes slightly panicked.

-

"Weak girl." He spits at Taylor.

-

Taylor becomes angry and she punches the guard in the face.

-

The guard's eyes tear up and he releases Taylor's hair.

\--

Taylor is still angry as she makes her next move. She crouches down like a football player, and she charges the big brut barely getting him to budge.

-

The guard grabs Taylor by her waist, picking her up effortlessly, and he drops her on her back.

-

Taylor's breath is knocked out from her lungs. She doesn't have time to breathe, before big hands are on her throat.

-

"Scared yet?" The guard smirks, removing one hand from Taylor's throat.

-

Taylor refuses to flinch, her face feeling hot, and her eyes trained on the guard's eyes.

\--

The guard looks Taylor over, she looks so fragile under him, and that excites him.

-

Taylor starts to internally panic when the guard licks his lips.

-

The guard rips Taylor's dress, exposing her bra, and he leans closer to her.

-

Taylor tries to resist squirming.

-

"Black... My favorite color." The guard smirks.

-

Taylor raises her arms, she uses her fists to hit the bend in the guard's elbow causing his grip to loosen, and then she head-butts his face.

-

The guard groans in pain, covering his bleeding mouth with one of his hands.

-

Taylor's head aches, his skull is harder than she expected, and she tries to get up from the floor.

-

The guard wastes no time in grabbing Taylor's arm.

-

The room is still spinning for Taylor. She looks over her shoulder, when a hand grabs her arm.

-

"Bitch!" The guard snaps, slapping Taylor.

-

Taylor yelps in pain when the guard's large open palm hits her cheek.

-

The guard raises his fist to hit Taylor again.

\--

A gun goes off.

\--

Taylor's eyes slowly open. Her eyes having closed on instinct to a gun being fired.

-

The guard now lies face down dead on Taylor's legs. Leaving Taylor pinned on the floor.

-

Taylor's obviously confused and her face feels wet. She touches her face and then she looks at her hand to find his blood on her.

\---

"So hard to find good men." A voice says in disappointment.

-

Taylor looks up in a haze, her vision is a little blurry.

-

"Get her up now!" The voice orders.

-

Two new men grab Taylor's arms and they force her to her feet.


	23. The truth

"June! Oh my God are you alright?" Leo asks, meeting her in the hall.

"I'm fine." June says, ignoring her injuries.

-

David and Leo follow June to one of their conference rooms.

-

"June!" River gasps.

"What happened?" Nora asks, seeing June.

"Everyone sit down, shut up, and listen carefully!" June snaps.

-

David and Leo sit at the same table as Nora and River.

-

The group share confused looks amongst each other.

\--

"I had hoped I'd never have to do this again." June sighs.

"Do what?" David asks.

"Shut up!" June snaps.

-

David's eyes widen.

-

"Okay..." June closes her eyes for a moment. "Taylor's real name isn't Taylor... It's Sue as some of you already know."

-

River and Leo look down.

\----

"Cove... The man who was at the party..." June opens her eyes. "He's Taylor's father."

"What?" David asks surprised.

"Cove trained Taylor to "seduce and destroy." Which basically means, she was to look hot, get her target alone, and then kill them without anyone knowing." June explains.

\--

"For how long?" River asks.

"He started her at the age of ten... Maybe even eight, until I met her at eighteen." June shrugs. "Even Taylor doesn't remember her exact age."

\--

"And the article?" Leo asks.

"What article?" Nora asks confused.

"There's an article?" David asks.

"Cove was arrested in his home. His teenage daughter was found barely alive in the basement." June cringes. "I had it translated to French in case one of you found it."

\--

"What did he do to her?" David asks.

"Cove beat the hell out of Taylor." June states. "He also carved into her body, for every mistake she ever made. He'd cut deep into her skin to leave a raised scar."

\--

"Where?" Nora asks.

"Yeah we never saw a scar on her body." River says confused.

"Cove only carved into Taylor's body that could be covered in a dress. If the target were to undress her, then he'd-"

-

David feels sick as he pushes his chair back from the table.

-

"David?" River looks at him confused.

-

David falls over in his chair.

-

"You felt them didn't you?" June asks David.

-

David sits himself up, he puts his hand over his mouth, and he starts to cry.

-

"I thought it was the dress." David sobs.

-

June looks down.

\--

"Why the hell did he take Taylor?" Leo asks, his eyes filled with tears.

"Taylor escaped his torture and survived. That means she's a threat to Cove and so am I because I helped her." June sighs.

\--

"Is he going to kill her?" River asks.

"Yes." June nods.

"Then we have to get her back!" Nora says angrily.

"Slow down Nora. We really have to think this through. Because Cove will kill all of us without a second thought." June smiles at Nora's determination.

"We're wasting time! We have to get Taylor-!"

"David take a breath! We all need to stay levelheaded. So just listen, he's most likely taken Taylor to his old house." June explains. "I'm the only one who knows the layout."

"What do we need?" Leo asks.

"I want everyone to be careful. I'm not going to risk anyone's life over this." June states.


	24. Her shame

"Put her over the table." The voice demands.

-

Taylor hangs almost limp like in the guard's hands.

-

The guard's drag Taylor over to an old metal table, they bend her over the table, and then they lay her face down against the table while they hold her arms.

-

The third person pulls Taylor's ripped dress down to her ankles.

-

Taylor starts to squirm, causing the guard's to tighten their grip.

\--

"Oh Sue... You never learned did you?" The voice tisks.

"Cove?" Taylor asks, chocking up a little.

"I'm your father you ungrateful bitch!" Cove snaps. "You need an update on your marks."

-

Taylor's body tenses.

-

"Hold her completely still." Cove orders.

-

The guards nod to Cove.

\--

Cove pulls out a scalpel and he finds an open patch of skin on Taylor's back.

-

Taylor's eyes widen as she bites back a verbal response, feeling the cold metal touch her skin.

-

Cove smiles as he cuts into Taylor's skin.

-

Taylor however fights her natural reaction to give Cove what he wants.

\--

Cove notices and he harshly digs the scalpel into Taylor's skin.

-

Taylor whimpers as her body tries to recoil in pain.

-

"Hold her still!" Cove orders, as Taylor's blood gets on his hand.

-

The guards start to become squeamish.

-

"LET'S SEE IF THAT BASTARD WILL HAVE YOU NOW YOU BITCH! ONCE HE SEES YOUR BODY, HE'LL BE DISGUSTED!" Cove snarls, digging further into Taylor's back.

-

Taylor finally releases a scream, she tries pulling her arms free, and she cries from the pain.

\--

"Stop!" Taylor cries.

"You know you deserve this!" Cove hisses.

"Please!" Taylor begs. "Stop!"

"I'm not stopping until your entire body is covered or you die from the blood loss!" Cove snaps, firmly placing a hand on Taylor's hip.

"Let me go!" Taylor screams, she feels utterly helpless.

"Sir..." One of the guards turns green from the blood.

"HOLD HER STILL GOD DAMMIT!" Cove screams, moving to a different space of skin.

"I did everything you asked!" Taylor cries.

"YOU GOT YOURSELF CAUGHT!" Cove shouts, carving another hole into Taylor's back.

-

Taylor bites her lip as the tears run down her face.

-

"YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON ME!" Cove snarls, carving into Taylor's right hip.

-

Taylor tries closing her eyes to ignore the pain.

-

"YOU THOUGHT THAT MAN WOULD WANT YOU?" Cove laughs, carving into Taylor's left hip. "A SLUT LIKE YOU!"

-

The pain starts to overwhelm Taylor.

-

Cove notices Taylor start to pass out. He stops carving into her.

\--

"That's enough for now." Cove sighs, rubbing his bloodied hands into his hair.

-

The guard's release Taylor's arms.

-

Taylor falls onto the concrete floor, where continues to bleed.

\--

"Now we leave her to think about her actions." Cove says, walking out of the room.

-

The guards follow Cove out, and they lock Taylor in the room.


	25. Game plan

"Here's what you need to understand about Cove." June begins. "I may have taken Taylor once. But that doesn't mean it'll be easy this time."

"Has he set traps or something in his house?" Nora asks.

"Yes. Do not underestimate Cove. He will kill himself and everyone in that house to keep Taylor." June sternly states.

"This guy sounds insane!" River shakes her head.

"That's exactly the problem." June sighs.

\--

"So how do we get inside?" David asks.

"We have to go through the front door." June says.

"Isn't that kind of suicidal?" Leo asks.

"He's rigged every window and the back door to explode. From what I remember last time I was there." June sighs.

"June to be fair that was decades ago... Or more." Leo shrugs.

"Listen Cove may be insane, but he isn't that bright." June rolls her eyes. "That's our only advantage."

\--

"How many guards will he have?" David asks.

"Upstairs at move ten guards, in the basement at most fifteen, and outside maybe four to not look suspicious." June counts in her head.

\--

"How do we pull this off?" Nora asks.

"River and Nora you will take out the guards in front, David and I will enter the house and take out as many as we can upstairs, and once Nora and River join us we'll go to the basement. Leo you stay behind to intercept _911_ call from neighbors." June lays out her plan.

\--

"Weapons?" River asks.

"No guns! We don't want to draw attention to ourselves. Although I don't doubt that Cove has cameras." June says.

"I'll hack his system if he does." Leo nods.

"Good." June smiles. "David, Nora, and River bring your fists, knives, and anything else that's quiet but deadly"

\--

"And our gear?" David asks.

"Bullet proof vest, show no skin for it's a sign of weakness to Cove, and EVERYONE WEARS A GOD DAMN MIC!" June raises her voice. "You maintain contact at all times. Do you understand?"

"Yes." River nods.

"Yeah." Nora says.

"Yes ma'am." David nods. 

"Of course." Leo says.

"Good, now get dressed. We have to get to Taylor immediately." June nods.

-

Leo, Nora, and River get up from the table and leave together.


	26. Bitch

"David." June stops him.

"Yes?" David asks.

"Will you be able to do this?" June asks.

"Of course. It's a mission." David nods.

"David... I've seen you crack." June sighs. "I need you to maintain a professional head."

"I'm always professional." David scoffs.

"David your reaction to-"

-

David swallows hard.

-

"Crossing that boundary goes against our protocol." June states. "I'm not entirely sure you should-"

"I'm part of this team! With all due respect June, you need my help!" David sternly states.

"Good." June smiles. "You better have an iron stomach then."

\----

The basement door creaks open.

-

"Get her up and tend to her wounds." Cove orders.

-

Two guards pick up an almost lifeless Taylor from the floor.

\--

One guard changes his grip to hold Taylor by her arms, her head hangs while she faces the guard, and the other guard wraps Taylor's lower torso and back in bandages.

-

"Are you sure she isn't already dead?" The guard asks, that's holding Taylor.

"She's playing dead." Cove rolls his eyes.

"Sir are you sure? I'm not sure she's breathing." The guard starts to panic.

"She's all dressed sir." The second guard nods.

"What do you mean she isn't breathing?" Cove asks, stepping towards Taylor.

-

The guard pulls Taylor closer to him. He tries looking at her face, but her hair is in the way.

-

Cove stands beside Taylor and he lifts her hair.

-

Taylor lifts her head and head-butts Cove.

-

Cove muffles his scream by covering his mouth with his hand. He stumbles backwards feeling disoriented.

-

The guard holding Taylor looks at Cove and then Taylor wide eyed and confused.

-

Taylor brings her knees to her chest, she kicks herself free from the guard's grip, and she lands on her back.

-

"Ah!" Taylor screams in pain.

-

The second guard tries grabbing Taylor.

-

Taylor pushes through the pain, she gets to her knees, and she punches the guard in the throat before trying to run for the door.

-

Taylor's a mere inches from the door, when a bullet ricochets off of it, and causes Taylor to freeze.

-

"I'm not letting you get away this time!" Cove snarls.

-

Taylor turns around slowly.

-

Cove has a gun aimed on Taylor, he has blood running down his mouth from Taylor, and he's pissed.

-

Taylor raises her hands.

-

"I guess I underestimated you." Cove says annoyed, as he approaches Taylor.

-

Taylor smirks.

-

Cove spits blood on Taylor's face.

-

Taylor closes her eyes in disgust.

-

Cove raises the butt of his gun and hits Taylor with it.

-

Taylor's body falls limp to the floor.

-

"Bitch!" Cove snarls, kicks Taylor's unconscious body.


	27. Give them hell!

"Alright ladies and gent. Are we ready?" June asks, putting in her ear piece.

-

Nora, River, and David exchange a look.

-

"I'll understand if you don't want to do this. No one is stopping you." June offers a way out.

"We're a little worried about you." Nora admits.

"Why? I covered my wounds, I took something for the pain, and I'm 100%." June scoffs.

"Are you sure? Because you look like you'd be in a lot of pain." River cringes.

"I'm fine. No more arguing, let's go get our girl." June orders.

\--

"Good luck everyone." Leo says in their ear.

"Thanks." June sighs, leading everyone to the car.

-

Leo stays in the office digging up dirt on Cove.

\----

"Guys we're in luck. Cove bought out the neighborhood the house is located in." Lea states.

"That eliminates nosey neighbors." June says.

"What about the police?" Nora asks.

"June you were right Cove has some high tech shit! It's linked right to the police... Fuck!" Leo sighs.

"Can you set up a dummy link?" June asks.

"Yeah I'll get right on that." Leo cracks his knuckles.

"Leo you better be our eyes." River states.

"Don't worry kids, your guardian angel is looking out for you." Leo says.

"Could you've used a less depressing title for yourself?" David asks.

"No. Not really." Leo chuckles.

"Enough games you guys. Leo we're at Cove's residence." June snaps.

"Hang on two more seconds!" Leo types as quickly as he can.

-

The line gets quiet for a few moments.

-

"Yes! Okay June give them hell!" Leo cheers.

"Nora! River!" June snaps her fingers.


	28. You're all hot

Just as June guessed Cove has four guards walking circles around the house.

-

Nora and River crouch down low as they exit the car.

\--

"I go left, you go right?" Nora looks at River.

"Got it." River nods.

\--

Nora pops up from the ground, she throws mini tasers at the two closest guards.

-

The guard's body lock up as they convulse from the big electoral shock.

\--

River gets up and runs at the other two guards. She pounces on one of them, stabbing a knife into his neck, and she muffles his screams with a scarf shoved in his mouth.

-

The fourth and last guard spots River.

-

"HEY!" The guard shouts.

-

River pulls out her knife from the third guard's throat. She turns around and throws it at the other guard.

-

The guard's eyes roll back as the knife settles into his forehead.

\--

"All clear." Nora reports, approaching River.

\----

David and June run to the front door.

-

June nods.

-

David kicks the door open and they rush inside.

\--

Right off the bat there's six guards on edge after the door getting kicked open.

-

June uses her own mini tasers to take out as many guards as she can.

-

David continues through the upstairs in search of more guards.

\--

Nora and River join June inside. They punch, kick, and stab their way through the onslaught of guards.

\----

"Damn you women are hot." Leo comments.

-

River laughs as she pushes a guard over dead.

-

"Now isn't the time Leo." Nora rolls her eyes.

-

June blushes with a shake of her head.

\--

"A little help ladies." David chokes.

"I've got it." June nods, running to David. "Where are you David?"

"Kitch-" David struggles to talk.

\--

June runs to the kitchen, she looks down to see David pinned to the floor, and he's being strangled.

\--

June pulls out a knife, she quietly approaches the guard, and swiftly stabs him in the rib with a twist of her knife.

-

The guard's eyes widen, he makes a gurgling noise, and his hands let go of David's neck.

-

David coughs harshly as he tries gasping for air.

-

June shoves the guard to the side.

\--

"Easy David or you'll make yourself lightheaded." June kneels down next to him.

-

David nods, his face a bright shade of red.

-

"You okay?" June asks.

"Yes." David croaks.

-

June giggles.

\---

"June look to your left." Leo orders.

-

June looks up to see a wall.

-

"That's the basement door!" Leo says.

"So he did change something." June says impressed.

\--

River and Nora join June and David in the kitchen.

\--

June pulls out a knife from under her shirt, she slowly stands, and then she approaches the wall.

-

Nora and River hold a knife in each hand.

-

David is slow to stand as he readies himself.

-

June pushes the wall and the door slides open automatically.

-

"I have a bad feeling about this." River comments.


	29. Facing the monster

Taylor's eyes are forced open by a sharp pain. She blinks a few times to adjust her vision.

-

"About time you wake up." Cove sighs, his hair dripping in sweat.

-

Taylor's head is killing her, she looks down, and she finds that she's been tied to a chair.

-

Cove chuckles.

-

Taylor panics as she struggles to get free.

-

"I'm not taking chances this time." Cove chuckles.

-

Taylor closes her eyes, she takes in a deep breath, and she tells herself to remain calm. Cove wants her to panic and she can't give him that.

-

Cove is annoyed right away. He slaps Taylor's face.

-

Taylor yelps in pain.

-

"YOU WILL LOOK AT ME YOU LITTLE BITCH! OPEN YOUR EYES!" Cove shouts in Taylor's face.

-

Taylor flinches away in fear.

-

"OPEN YOUR EYES!" Cove shouts.

-

Taylor opens her eyes, she fights her tears by swallowing hard.

-

Cove smiles as tears roll down Taylor's face.

-

Taylor locks eyes with Cove.

-

"Good girl." Cove whispers, running his finger under Taylor's chin.

-

Taylor whimpers in protest.

-

"Now... To finish what we started." Cove turns his back to Taylor.

\--

An alarm goes off making Taylor flinch from the loud noise.

-

"WHO THE HELL IS HERE?" Cove asks in disbelief.

-

Cove pulls out his phone to look at the security cameras.

-

The cameras show no intruders, just the guard's carrying on with their job.

\--

"You two!" Cove snaps his fingers at his guards.

"Sir?" The guards nod.

"Go out there and check on things." Cove orders.

-

The guards nod and walk towards the door.

\--

One guard opens their side of the door. He's yanked out of the room.

\--

Before the second guard can grabs his weapon. He's tackled to the floor and stabbed by River.

-

"HOW?" Cove shouts in disbelief.

-

June enters the room and she stands in front of River.

-

Nora and David stand next to River.

-

"YOU BITCH I THOUGHT I TOOK CARE OF YOU!" Cove snarls.

"I want my friend back." June sternly states.

-

David looks at Taylor who sits behind Cove. His heart sinks as he sees what condition she's in.

-

Taylor's in so much pain, she hangs her head, and her hair blocks her vision.

-

"What friend?" Cove asks.

-

June's hands turn into fists.

-

"Do you mean this worthless sake of flesh?" Cove asks, grabbing Taylor by her hair.

Taylor cries in pain as she's forced to lift her head.

\--

David tries taking a step forward.

-

River grabs his leg to stop him.

-

David sighs, trying to control his emotions.

\--

"She isn't worth saving. She's been lost long ago." Cove smiles, kneeling next to Taylor. "You don't even know her. No one will ever really know her."

"Let her go." June orders.

"Am I striking a nerve?" Cove asks amused.

\--

"June he has a gun in the back of his pants." Leo warns.

-

River looks down at the guard's body she's still on.

\--

Cove stands up his straight, he still has ahold of Taylor's hair, and he pulls out his gun to press it against Taylor's temple.

-

Nora and David look at each, they feel a little on edge now.

-

June's heart races.

-

"No that'd be too easy to kill Taylor wouldn't it?" Cove asks. "Maybe I should kill all of you first!"

-

Cove aims his gun at June first.

-

"June!" River yells, placing something into her hand.

-

Cove's finger hovers over the trigger, he closes one eye, and he lifts to the gun to be level with June's head.

-

June raises her hand with a gun placed in it from River. She aims it at Cove without hesitation.

-

"That doesn't have bullets in it." Cove smiles.

"You willing to bet on it?" June asks, not willing to back down.

-

Cove's face twists in anger.

-

A gun goes off, temporarily deafening everyone in the room.


	30. Open your eyes

June opens her eyes with a shaky breath.

-

Cove let's out a breathy laugh as he stares at June.

-

June and Cove still have guns aimed at each other.

-

June tenses, she mentally goes over her body. She doesn't feel any pain... Or is she kidding herself?

\--

No! Maybe it's one of her friends! Did they get shot?

-

Maybe Taylor, did Cove trick June and shoot Taylor?

-

June starts to get too into her own head and panic starts to set in.

\--

Cove drops his arm.

-

June pulls herself to reality and then she sees the big picture.

-

Blood starts running down Cove's face, it's coming from a bullet sized hole in his forehead, and his body collapses to the floor.

-

June's breathes out shakily from surprise, fear, and she feels overjoyed.

\--

A hand grabs June's shoulder making her turn around defensively.

-

"Whoa!" River holds up her hands.

-

June drops the gun in her hand.

-

"You did it June." Nora smiles.

"Yeah you actually killed him!" River smiles.

"Yeah..." June says, her actions not settling in yet.

\---

David rushes to Taylor's side.

-

"Taylor!" David says, trying to get her attention.

-

Taylor lifts her head, she's still in a daze.

-

"You're alright." David says, looking into Taylor's eyes.

-

Taylor stares at David, his face doesn't seem familiar to her.

-

"You're okay." David calmly says, more to himself. "You're okay Taylor..."

-

The pain in Taylor's aching head, rolls her eyes back.

-

"Taylor!" David panics.

"It's okay she's probably got a major headache." Nora says, helping David untie Taylor.

-

David nods with a sniffle, he removes his jacket to cover Taylor, and then he picks her up bridal style.

\--

"Hurry back guys! Before anyone else shows up!" Leo orders. "Good work team."

\--

"Back the way we came. Everyone be on high alert!" June orders.

-

Nora and David carefully step over Cove's dead body.

\---

June and River lead the way out, both ready to kill any random guard.

-

David holds Taylor tight to his body as he carefully carries her to the car.

-

Nora covers everyone's back as she follows.

\--

"We're clear. Let's get out of here now!" June says.

\---

River and June rush to the car, June helps David put Taylor in the car, and then everyone gets into the car.

\--

Taylor sits up in David's lap, he holds her head, and Nora checks her pulse.

-

"She's still alive." Nora comments. "She's going to need serious medical attention though."

-

David stares at the roof of the car.

\----

Taylor's cheeks are swollen with mild bruising, her bare arms and legs are covered in minor cuts over bruises, and her bandages are covered in dirt mixed with her own blood.

\--

It's a surprise to everyone that Taylor survived so far.


	31. Her wounds

Leo's standing outside when the group arrives back safe. He helps David get Taylor out of the car.

\----

David and June follow Leo to their makeshift medical facility in their headquarters.

\----

Nora and River pulls themselves inside headquarters. They both sit in the hallway. The events of what just happened finally hitting them.

-

"Holy shit." River breathes.

"Agreed." Nora sighs, her heart racing.

\----

Leo sets Taylor down on a bed, he removes David's jacket, and he cuts open her bandages.

-

"Oh my God!" Leo gasps, his stomach turning.

-

David stands frozen staring at Taylor's body.

\--

June grabs an I.V bag and a bag of blood. She's already seen the worst, and works on saving her friend.

\----

Taylor's stomach looks like Morse code and Braille mixed together. If you squint you can almost make out words carved into her in old scars.

\--

Taylor's sides and hips are a rainbow of scars. They follow her curves perfectly. It's almost like they were carved the deepest.

\----

June sticks one needle into Taylor's hand and one into her arm. 

-

Finding a vein in the arm is tough, but June finds a spark of blood anyway.

\--

"Help me roll her!" June orders.

-

Leo and David continue to stare at Taylor.

-

"Leo!" June snaps her fingers.

-

Leo looks at June.

-

"Help me roll her! I need to stitch up her wounds!" June orders.

-

Leo nods as he grabs the blanket under Taylor and he rolls her to her stomach.

\--

"Oh my God..." David breathes.

-

Taylor's back has little words carved into her body. Nasty things like:

-

_Slut_

_-_

_Bitch_

_-_

_Whore_

_-_

_Cunt_

_\--_

Taylor's back starting under bra, to just above her panty line. Her skin looks more like she's been stabbed repeatedly. The wound would heal, and then it would be cut into again. That way it would leave a raised scar on her body.

\--

This time Cove actually carved deeply into Taylor's flesh. Wherever he could find the room.

\----

June grabs a kit to stitch Taylor up. She even grabs a cleaning solution to pour over the wounds.

\--

"I-I-I can't watch this...!" David shakes his head.

"Then get out of here!" June snaps angrily.

"Come on." Leo says, pulling David out of the room with him.

-

June shakes her head and begins her work.

\----

Leo rushes to the bathroom to vomit.

\---

David stops midway down the hall, he leans against a wall, and he rests his hands on his knees as he tries breathing steadily.

\----

What feels like hours that just ticked away... June walks out of the medical facility.

\--

June's still wearing medical gloves with Taylor's blood on them, she sits on the floor outside of the closed door, and she starts to cry.

-

The recent events finally settling in for June, her adrenaline rush gone, and her emotions taking over.


	32. Look for yourself

River and Nora collect themselves and they go to find the rest of the group.

\--

Leo wipes his mouth as he exits the bathroom.

-

"Are you okay?" Nora asks Leo.

"Yeah." Leo sighs.

"How does she look?" River asks.

"Taylor?" Leo asks.

-

River nods.

-

"Like she's been through hell and still managed to crawl out alive." Leo sighs heavily.

"Damn." River sighs.

\--

"What about June?" Nora asks.

"I was just going to check on her." Leo shrugs.

-

Nora nods.

\---

"Hey guys. How is everyone?" David asks, as Nora, Leo, and River approach him.

"Hanging in there. How about you?" River shrugs.

-

David nods.

-

"Have you seen-?"

"Guys!" June runs down the hall.

"What? Are you okay?" Nora asks, taking June's hand.

"I'm fine... Achy and tired, but whatever." June shrugs it off. "That isn't the point!"

"What then?" River asks.

"Come look for yourselves." June pulls Nora with her.

-

David, Leo, and River run after them.

\----

"Look for yourselves!" June smiles, entering the medical facility.

-

The group looks at June confused before they look at-

-

"Taylor!" David gasps.

"Hey." Taylor smiles.

"TAYLOR!" River shrieks.

-

Taylor cringes.

-

"Sorry! I'm just happy!" River smiles sheepishly.

"How-? How?" Leo sighs.

-

Taylor smiles.

-

"Do you remember anything?" Nora asks.

"Enough." Taylor mumbles.

"I think we should give her a moment." June says, looking at David.

-

June pushes Leo, Nora, and River out of the room with her.

\----

"You good David?" Taylor asks.

-

David walks over to Taylor and he stands by her side.

-

Taylor pulls her hand out from her blanket.

-

David looks down and he takes Taylor's hand. The tears he's been fighting, escape his eyes, and he lets out a relived shaky breath.

-

"Damn I thought no one would cry over me." Taylor tries to smile.

"Are you alright?" David asks, his voice cracking. "Do you need anything?"

"A little mouth to mouth wouldn't hurt." Taylor giggles, and then she hisses in pain.

_"I see being kidnapped and tortured hasn't affected your humor!" David says glaring at Taylor._

_"Never." Taylor replies, a smirk creeping across her face._

_-_

David stares at Taylor, he can't imagine how much she's hurting. He can't even imagine how she could've survived **_twice_**. His heart breaks just looking at her.

-

Taylor meets David's eye again.

-

David silently cries as they stare at each other.

-

"Everything hurts." Taylor chokes out, forcing herself to smile.

"I shouldn't have let go of your hand." David breathes in shakily.

"They would've taken me anyway, and you'd be in rough shape too." Taylor states.

"I'm so sorry." David whispers, guilt overwhelming him.

"You guys saved me though." Taylor squeezes David's hand. "So it's not all bad."

"Taylor I'm so-so-so-" David's bottom lip quivers.

"Hey you're my hero. Don't sweat it." Taylor smiles.

"But you still got hurt." David sobs.

"It's part of the job." Taylor points out.

"Why are you so strong?" David asks in a whisper, shaking his head.

"Because I have to be." Taylor pulls her hand away.

"Could I hug you?" David asks, struggling with his tears.

Taylor smiles, "Sure."

-

David helps Taylor sit up on hospital approved bed.

-

"Shit... I forgot how much it hurts afterwards." Taylor hisses.

-

David tries swallowing back his tears.

-

Taylor looks up at David with open arms.

-

David starts to carefully wrap his arms around Taylor's shoulders. He doesn't want to hurt her more.

-

Taylor wraps her arms around David's mid-section, she holds him tightly, and she buries her face in his shoulder.

-

David smiles, wrapping one arm around Taylor's shoulders with his hand flat on her upper back, and his other hand gingerly resting on her head.

-

"I'm sorry." David whispers into Taylor's hair.


	33. Breaking the news

"Aw look at you two. You finally made up." A voice teases.

-

Taylor and David pull away from each other.

-

June giggles. 

-

"June." Taylor smiles.

"Are you okay?" June asks, walking over to Taylor.

"I tried June. I fought back I swear I tried." Taylor cries, as she reaches for her friend.

"We should've looked over the guests sooner. I'm so sorry." June wraps Taylor into a hug.

-

David frowns.

\--

"Did he hurt you?" Taylor asks, pulling away from June.

-

June sighs.

-

"What? What did he do you?" Taylor asks, searching June's face.

June takes off her jacket to show Taylor her bandaged arms.

"Oh my God..." Taylor gasps.

"He literally kicked me out of his moving car." June explains.

"You didn't really jump into his car did you?" Taylor asks, looking up at June.

"Hell yeah he did! That son of a bitch took my best friend!" June states.

-

David chuckles.

-

"You crazy bitch." Taylor smiles.

"No one messes with my crew God DAMMIT!" June sternly states.

"She certainly proved that!" David nods.

-

Taylor looks at David with a smile.

-

"She killed Cove without hesitation." David states.

-

Taylor stares at June looking for the lie.

-

"He's dead Taylor." June nods.

-

Taylor covers her eyes with her hands, she takes in a deep breath, and she sits silently.

-

David looks between Taylor and June confused.

-

"T-?"

-

Taylor let's out her breath and she starts sobbing.

-

June wraps her arms around Taylor and she holds her while she cries.

-

David rests his hand on Taylor's shoulder. He's taken by surprise to see Taylor so vulnerable.

-

Taylor moves her hands away from her face, she grabs onto June's arm, and she grabs David's shirt to pull them close to her.

-

June smiles at David.

-

David puts an arm around June to form a group hug.


	34. Mental health

"Holy shit." Taylor huffs, she wipes her face dry.

"Everyone is full of so many emotions." June sighs.

"I feel so exhausted..." Taylor says annoyed.

"You really should rest." David nods.

"We all should." June agrees.

"Thank you both." Taylor smiles. "Thank the others for me too."

"We will. You rest." David nods.

"Yeah someone needs to get under David's skin. He's getting bored without it." June teases.

-

David rolls his eyes.

-

Taylor giggles, "Ow don't make me laugh."

"Sorry." June giggles.

"Don't worry David. I'll be better soon to annoy you." Taylor smiles.

"Fantastic." David sighs with a smile.

"Come on." June giggles, leaving the room with David.

\----

"How do you think she'll handle this mentally?" David asks June in the hall.

"Only time will tell." June shrugs. "I'm sure this will haunt her like never before."

"Is there anything we can do?" David asks.

"We have to be patient. Even if Taylor is able to fight it, we can't trigger her. We have to maintain a balance for her." June explains.

-

David nods.

-

"But we have to be aware of what this did to ourselves. We can't ignore our own mental health." June adds.

"Right... Of course." David nods.

"If need be, I'll set up a therapist for the group. Someone I trust and someone who will help. But I need everyone to be honest with me." June states.

-

David looks around the otherwise empty hall.

-

"The other knows the protocol. I'm specifically talking to you David. You and Taylor have a history of hiding your pain." June explains.

"Oh." David looks down.

"I will not have someone harm themselves on my watch. I will not share your secrets, so long as you're honest with me." June states.

"Noted." David nods.

\----

"David..." June sighs.

"Yes?" David raises an eyebrow.

"Do you have feelings for Taylor?" June asks.

"I care for her like I do the others on the team." David states.

"You know that isn't what I mean." June shakes her head.

-

David sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same goes to reader. Whatever you are going through or have gone through. DO NOT feel ashamed to reach out to someone. Please do not risk your mental or physical health. I know I have too many times, because I am afraid to ask for help. Please take care of yourself, you matter.


	35. Tailors

The next morning after tending to her own wounds and Taylor's. June is stopped in the hallway by a frantic Leo.

\--

"Leo? What's wrong?" June asks worry.

"We have a problem in the conference room." Leo states.

"What kind of problem?" June asks.

"It requires the entire team... Except maybe Taylor." Leo sighs.

"Why no Taylor?" June asks concerned.

"I just don't think she's up for it." Leo shrugs.

"Okay..." June nods. "I'll go wake Nora and River. David's probably in the office."

-

Leo nods and he parts ways with June. Until everyone meets up again in the conference room.

\----

June enters first, Nora, River, David, and Leo follow in that order.

\--

"Hello gentlemen." June greets two sharp dressed men in her conference room.

-

Both men are young early to late twenties, they're both wearing glasses, and they have similar suits on.

-

"What do we owe the pleasure?" June asks, sitting across from them.

-

The others sit on either side of June.

-

"You completely blew our case." One of them states.

"I don't follow?" June shrugs.

"Does the gent Cove ring a bell?" The man asks annoyed.

"It does. What's his connection to you?" June nods.

"We were building a case to take down Cove's entire empire. When we got word, he was murdered yesterday." The man glares at June.

"Murdered? That makes it sound like he didn't deserve it." June shakes her head.

"What makes you think differently?" The man asks.

"I should ask what you know about Cove... Since you're asking me that question." June eyes the two men.

"He _was_ working for us." The quieter man says.

"Are you kidding?" June laughs.

\--

"Who are you guys anyway?" River asks annoyed.

"We're part of The Kingsman Tailors." They both smile.

"Well we're part of The Statesmen Reserve, based out of New York." June states.

"States-?" The men exchange a look.

\--

"So tell me what _you_ knew about Cove." June narrows her eyes. "Or should we go around the table giving introductions?"

"I'm Weston." The quiet one smiles, offering his hand.

"That's cute." June rolls her eyes.

-

David chuckles.

-

"I'm Nora." Nora smiles.

"I'm River." River looks at June.

"I'm Leo." Leo half waves.

"I'm David." David nods.

"And I'm June." June sighs.

"I'm Eggsy." The other man introduces himself.

\--

"Okay now why the hell would you work with Cove?" June asks, slowly losing her patience.

"He seemed like a trustworthy fellow." Weston comments.

"Trustworthy?" Taylor asks angrily.

-

June, Nora, River, David, and Leo turn around to face Taylor.

-

Weston and Eggsy look up at Taylor.

-

"You think _Cove_ was trustworthy?" Taylor asks.

"Taylor maybe you should-" David gets up from his chair.

"Cove manipulated you! He only came off as trustworthy because you're a man!" Taylor says angrily.

"Well I don't think this conversation needs to be hostile." Eggsy sighs.

"Oh I'm not being hostile. But now I will be!" Taylor snaps, lifting her shirt.

-

Weston eyes widen and he gasps.

-

Eggsy stares at Taylor's scarred body.

-

"I'm Cove's daughter. His GOD DAMN FLESH AND BLOOD! Look what he did to me!" Taylor raises her voice. "YOU THOUGHT HE WAS TRUSTWORTHY? I'M HIS GOD DAMN DAUGHTER!"

-

David grabs Taylor's shirt and he pulls it back down.

-

Taylor slaps David across the face.

-

David looks at Taylor stunned.

-

Taylor storms out of the conference room.

-

Leo starts to get up from his chair.

-

"Leave her be!" June orders.

-

Leo sits back down.

\--

"That was a bit much." Eggsy clears his throat.

"That's the man you were working with." June shrugs. "If you haven't figured it out yet. I'm the one who killed Cove, while rescuing his daughter back there."

-

Eggsy looks down at the table.

-

"Her name used to be Sue. But I named her Taylor. So we call her Taylor." June explains.

\--

"Since you killed Cove. Why don't you assist us in taking down his organization?" Eggsy asks, looking up at June.

"I will _not_ risk my team in a faulty mission, _my team_ goes over everything with a fine tooth comb, and _I_ call the shots around here." June states.

"Fine." Eggsy nods. "We'll provide the tech."

"_Only after we tweaked it._ My team will be trained _thoroughly,_ as will your team." June orders.

-

Eggsy and Weston exchange a look.

-

"They did kill Cove." Weston shrugs.

"Deal." Eggsy says, offering his hand.

"Excellent." June smiles, shaking Eggsy's hand. "Welcome Kingsman to the Statesman."

-

Everyone rises from the table.

\--

"David will assign you both a room, debriefing will be in an hour, and we'll have colored pamphlets made." June scrunches up her nose at her own sarcasm.

-

Nora and River giggle.

-

"That's sounds exciting." Weston smiles.

-

Leo rolls his eyes.

-

David chuckles.

\--

"If you'll excuse me, I have a friend to tend to." June leaves the conference room.


	36. You owe me

Taylor storms her way down the hall. She's on her way to her room, when a picture catches her eye.

\--

Taylor stops in front of an empty office space. June uses it as one of her many "conspiracy rooms" Leo likes to joke. 

\--

This specific room is being setup for Cove.

\----

Taylor stares through the open door at a picture on the wall. She's in that photo... Well who she was is in the photo. She's little, maybe four years old, and she's being held by Cove.

-

The little girl looks happy. 

-

But how could that little look happy? 

-

How could that little girl not know, what future lie ahead for her? 

-

How could that little girl not know, who that man really was? 

-

How could that little girl not see, what he was slowly grooming her to become?

\--

Taylor becomes so angrier seeing his face. She walks into the room and she starts destroying everything with his image on it.

\--

Taylor throws chairs around the room.

\--

Taylor rips photos off the boards June set up with Cove's picture.

\--

Taylor pulls the boards to the floor.

\--

Taylor grabs files from the table and she throws them into the air.

\--

Taylor picks up the side of the six person table and she flips it onto its side.

\--

None of that really improves Taylor's mood. But 1% of her feels pleased with what she did.

\---

"Wow." A voice says impressed.

-

Taylor looks at the door.

-

"That table required four to carry." June says impressed.

-

Taylor looks down at table.

\--

"This clean is going hours. Not to mention the organizing." June looks around the room.

-

Taylor looks around at the mess she created.

-

"Sorry." Taylor sighs, looking up at June.

"I'll leave it for Leo to do." June shrugs. "Feel better?"

-

Taylor shrugs.

-

June nods, she steps into the room, and then she closes the door behind herself.

\--

"June I don't-"

"What was that show back there?" June asks in a serious tone.

"He said that bastard was trustworthy and I just lost it." Taylor shakes her head.

"And all of this?" June asks, gesturing around the room.

-

Taylor looks down at the floor, she picks up a picture at her feet, and she holds it up to June.

-

June nods.

\--

"I never wanted this!" Taylor screams, kicking papers across the floor. "I feel like him! I don't want to be angry!"

"Taylor it's going to take time you know that." June says calmly.

"Explain to me why I feel guilty! Why should I feel guilty? I never did anything wrong! I did everything he asked! I did everything PERFECTLY!" Taylor screams.

"Taylor it's only natural. Just breathe. Everything will be okay." June cautiously approaches Taylor.

"I DON'T WANT TO FEEL THIS WAY!" Taylor screams angrily.

"I know Taylor." June puts her hand on Taylor's shoulder.

-

Taylor crumbles to the floor. She sits on her butt, her back against the wall, and she covers her face with her hands as she cries.

-

June sits next to Taylor, she wraps her arms around Taylor, and she holds her while she cries.

-

"It's over Taylor." June whispers.

\--

Taylor stops crying and she pushes June away.

-

June looks at Taylor confused.

-

"He doesn't deserve to be cried over!" Taylor says through gritted teeth.

\--

"Should I take you off this case?" June asks, looking Taylor over.

"No." Taylor shakes her head.

"Are you sure?" June asks.

"He started with me." Taylor states.

"What?" June asks.

"I know he has other girls out there. The best revenge will be taking down his people." Taylor states.

"Like some kind of underground operation?" June asks.

"How do you think I got so good?" Taylor smirks.

"Taylor do you realize what you're saying?" June asks.

"You owe me this." Taylor looks at June. "I'm running the operation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie... writing this brought up an old memory for me, which caused a depression meltdown. I would've written more, but I couldn't bring myself to. So I'm posting these two chapters as is, just so I can move forward.
> 
> And by the way... that mouth to mouth joke between David and Taylor. I stole that from my mom. Thanks mom XD


	37. Verbal agreement

"Fine. But your ass _stays_ out of the field." June orders.

"My image would compromise the mission." Taylor nods.

"I was more leaning towards your injuries. But if anyone recognized you-"

"My injuries-!" Taylor starts to get angry.

"Taylor you are injured! Badly I might add!" June raises her voice.

-

Taylor closes her mouth and she tries containing her anger.

-

"This isn't us just starting out anymore. We have a team this time. I just told those suits _I am not risking my team over this. That includes you_!" June states. "You got lucky the first time. But this time Cove was out to kill you. You're in no shape to do anything physical."

"Then you guys need to be trained properly." Taylor gets to her feet.

"Excuse me?" June asks, looking up at Taylor.

"If I'm not going in there. Then I need to train all of you to be prepared." Taylor shrugs.

"What the hell did I just-?"

\---

"What happened here?" A voice hesitates to ask.

-

Taylor and June look at the door to see David standing there.

-

"Nothing." Taylor lies.

-

David looks around at the chaos.

-

"I thought the room could use a new look." June lies.

-

David looks at Taylor.

-

Taylor turns her head away from David.

-

"A new look?" David asks, looking at June.

"Yeah. You don't feel compulsive sometimes?" June shrugs.

\--

"It's time to debrief." David sighs.

"Go to the gym." Taylor orders.

"June?" David looks at June.

"We need an inside man. You're looking at her." June stands up. "Take everyone to the gym."

-

David nods and then he walks away.

\---

"Do you trust me?" Taylor asks, looking up at June.

"You're the only one to smile in the face of evil." June sighs.

-

Taylor frowns.

-

"I wouldn't let anyone else boss me around." June jokes.

-

Taylor nods.

-

"You're right I do owe you this, but I know you're the only who has been through this, and I know you wouldn't put us in danger." June explains.

-

Taylor looks at June.

-

"I trust you Taylor." June nods. "I wouldn't trust anyone else for this."

"Thank you." Taylor whispers, smiling a little.

"You better keep your ass next to Leo! You so much as leave his side-"

"I know. Game over." Taylor nods.

\--

"I should change before going to the gym." June sighs.

"Me too." Taylor says, as they both leave the room.


	38. Gym

"Okay class. You guys look so eager." Taylor mocks as she enters the gym.

\--

The team has changed clothes and they're standing side by side in a straight line.

-

Nora has pinned her hair back, she's wearing a big shirt, and workout pants.

-

Rivers braided her hair, she's wearing a tank top, and sweat pants.

-

June's placed her hair in a bun on top of her head, she's wearing a tank top, and yoga pants.

-

Leo's wearing a tank top and shorts.

-

Weston and Eggsy were provided shorts, sweatpants, and t-shirts.

-

Taylor's put on a big t-shirt over a sports bra, she's wearing black yoga pants, and her hair is in a ponytail.

\--

Half of the gym floor is covered in mats, along with walls that are extra padded, and several first aid kits are on the walls for different injuries.

\--

"What are we goin' to be doin' exactly?" Eggsy asks.

-

Everyone looks at Eggsy.

-

"We haven't met exactly." Taylor eyes Eggsy.

"They told us who you are." Weston nervously says.

"That I'm his daughter and who I was." Taylor nods.

"Yeah." Weston nods.

"What they didn't tell you is I'm a bitch, I will work you to the bone, and you will follow my every order down to the exact detail that I provide." Taylor states.

-

June watches Taylor carefully. She's seen Cove show in Taylor. But she's never pushed it.

-

"I was trained to be perfect, I was carved up every time I failed, and I was damn good at what I did!" Taylor crosses her arms.

-

Eggsy and Weston start to feel uneasy.

-

David worries about Taylor.

-

"I know you will not be able to do _everything_ I did. But you'll have to push your boundaries." Taylor looks at everyone closely.

-

River rolls her neck to loosen up.

-

Nora silently clears her mind to prepare herself.

-

June cracks her knuckles.

-

Leo holds his breath.

-

"I _will_ find your weak points and I _will_ exploit them." Taylor states.

-

Weston tries not to sheepishly shrink away.

-

"You will leave this training and many others in pain... Physically and mentally." Taylor states. "You will not experience even 2% of what I did."

-

June sighs.

-

"You will not start this mission, until _I_ decide you're ready." Taylor states. "You won't like me after this... I can guarantee that."

-

Eggsy little scoffs. He isn't a fan of Taylor already.

-

"Shall we begin?" Taylor smiles.

-

The team looks amongst each other.


	39. Trial One

"_You_." Taylor approaches Eggsy. "Throw a punch."

-

Eggsy hesitates as he looks at Taylor.

-

Taylor hits Eggsy in the chest with an open palm.

-

Eggsy falls on his ass with the wind knocked out of him.

-

Weston's eyes widen as he looks down at Eggsy.

-

June and Leo laugh.

-

Nora and River giggle.

-

David rolls his eyes.

-

"_DO NOT HESITATE, EVER_!" Taylor scolds.

-

Eggsy rests his hand on his chest while he coughs. He glares up at Taylor.

\--

"You hesitate. You die." Taylor states, walking over to Weston.

-

Weston stares at Taylor, he's a little afraid of her.

-

"Throw a punch pipsqueak." Taylor orders.

-

Weston doesn't hesitate as he punches the space in front of him.

-

Taylor grabs Weston's wrist, she twists his arm, and flips him over her shoulder.

-

Weston lands flat on his back staring up at the ceiling.

-

"Shit!" June laughs.

-

Leo laughs.

-

Nora sighs shaking her head.

-

River giggles.

-

David shakes his head.

-

Weston lies on the mat trying to collect himself.

-

"Be prepared for _everything_!" Taylor sternly states. "_Never_ _expect_ one thing to happen."

\--

River stands up straight when Taylor looks at her.

-

"River throw a punch." Taylor orders.

-

River does as she's told.

-

Taylor tries grabbing River's wrist.

-

River uses her free hand to push Taylor's hand away.

-

Taylor smiles and then she kicks River's calf making her knee buckle.

-

"Bitch!" River snaps, dropping to all fours.

"Hey she's part of your team!" June scolds.

"Defenses are good. But you _must_ be two steps ahead at all times." Taylor shrugs, moving on to Nora.

-

June rolls her eyes.

\--

Nora throws a punch before being ordered to.

-

Taylor tries grabbing Nora's wrist.

-

Nora blocks Taylor's hand and then she tries kicking Taylor first.

-

Taylor lifts her leg, she hooks her foot on Nora's leg, and she makes Nora fall onto her back.

-

"Dammit!" Nora punches the mat.

\--

"I guess no one is safe." Leo whispers to June.

\--

"You're getting better. But you're still in your head. All of you are." Taylor shakes her head.

\--

David decides to trip Taylor up, by going for her leg instead of a punch.

-

Taylor sees it coming. She grabs David's leg after he tries kicking her.

-

David looks at Taylor confused while bouncing on one foot.

-

"You're too predictable and easy to read." Taylor shakes her head.

"What?" David asks confused.

-

Taylor pulls on David's leg, making him fall on his back, and then she flips him over by his leg while twisting his ankle.

-

"Ah you fuckin'-!" David shouts angrily.

"I told you, you'd leave in pain." Taylor smiles, moving on to June.

"Do you really have to do it like this?" June asks a little annoyed.

-

Taylor smiles at June.

\--

June tries to be quicker and smarter than the others.

-

Taylor punches June in the gut.

-

June doubles over out of breath.

-

"_You_ make the first move _always_!" Taylor orders.

"You fucking bitch!" June groans, still holding her stomach.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Leo mumbles under his breath.

\--

Taylor looks at Leo pulling out a gun from under her shirt, she aims it at Leo's head, and then she cocks the gun.

-

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!" Leo throws up his hands in defense.

"Taylor!" Nora screams.

"Jesus!" River gasps.

"They will _always_ be armed. You _must_ do the _same_, but _never_ show your hand!" Taylor sternly states.

-

Leo grabs the gun, he twists it from Taylor's hand, and then he gets ready to aim it at her.

-

Taylor grabs Leo by the throat, she pins him on the mat, and then she holds a knife over his throat.

-

"Fuck Taylor!" Leo says surprised.

"Must I repeat myself?" Taylor asks, raising her eyebrows.


	40. Start Again

Taylor stands up and she looks at the team.

-

"Why the hell is this fucking psycho-?" Eggsy glares at Taylor.

-

Taylor's team sits up slowly, and they stare at Eggsy. They know what's about to happen.

-

"I'm sorry do you have a problem?" Taylor asks, holding her hand behind her ear.

"How is you beating the shit out of us, teaching us anything?" Eggsy asks angrily.

"Stand up." Taylor orders, walking over to Eggsy.

-

Eggsy does as he's told, he gets to his feet, and he squares up to Taylor.

\--

"You're a Kingsman?" Taylor asks.

-

Eggsy nods while eyeing Taylor.

\--

"Did your cases fall into your lap?" Taylor asks.

"No-"

\--

"Did you have to train for your spot in the Kingsman?" Taylor asks.

"Well yes-"

\--

"Did you get pissed off with them?" Taylor asks.

-

Eggsy huffs annoyed at Taylor cutting him off.

-

"Well?" Taylor asks.

"Yes but-"

"Then don't bitch about what I'm doing." Taylor crosses her arms. "You don't want what I have. You listen to me or you leave. I don't give a damn, we can do this without you."

\--

"Why is she the one bossing everyone around?" Eggsy asks, looking at Taylor's team. "I thought June was the one-"

-

Taylor takes off her t-shirt and she drops it on the mat.

-

Leo looks away from Taylor seeing her scars and bandages.

-

June sighs looking up at Taylor, to see what her point is.

-

David can't help but stare at Taylor's scares. He still wonders how she survived.

-

Nora keeps her eyes on Taylor's face.

-

River nervously plays with her hair.

-

Weston's feels his heart sink, while getting a better look at Taylor's body.

-

Eggsy looks at Taylor's body and he's horrified.

-

"This is why I'm bossing you around." Taylor states. "I have decades on decades... worth of failed missions carved into my body. Is that enough approval for you?"

-

Eggsy looks down regretting his words.

-

"Unless you _want_ to be kidnapped and tortured. You better shut down your ego. That ego is _guaranteed_ to get you killed you." Taylor crosses her arms. "I know _everyone_ Cove worked with. I'm your inside ticket."

-

Eggsy starts to feel embarrassed.

\--

"If I have to repeat myself again... I'll kill you myself." Taylor says, looking at everyone. "Are we clear?"

"Yes." Everyone answers in unison.

"_Are we clear_?" Taylor asks, looking at Eggsy.

"Yes." Eggsy nods.

"Good. Then we start again." Taylor steps back. "Everyone stand now!"


	41. One on one

"You." Taylor points at Eggsy.

-

Eggsy raises an eyebrow at Taylor.

-

"River." Taylor smiles at her friend.

"Me?" River asks confused.

"Stand in front of everyone, facing each other, and wait for my command." Taylor orders.

"What do you have up your sleeve now?" David asks.

"Wait and find out." Taylor shrugs.

-

June rolls her eyes.

\--

River and Eggsy leave the line, they stand between Taylor and the group, and they face each other.

-

Taylor circles River and Eggsy.

-

River stares at Eggsy, her body is a little tense, and she tries keeping her breathing steady.

-

Eggsy is confused, River isn't exactly equal to his stature, and he gets distracted by Taylor walking behind River.

-

"Now!" Taylor shouts.

-

The team flinches from Taylor loud and sudden command.

\--

Eggsy looks at River to figure out what's going on.

-

River has already spun around, her right leg hits Eggsy at chest level knocking him on his back, and then River straddles Eggsy's lap with one hand on his chest while her other hand is pulled back into a fist.

-

"What the bloody-" Eggsy looks up at River completely caught off guard.

-

Taylor kneels beside Eggsy's head.

-

"Our girls may not be equal to you. But never doubt what we're capable of." Taylor smiles.

-

River lowers her fist and she looks at Taylor.

\--

"Nora and pipsqueak. You're next." Taylor orders, as she stands up.

"Me? Against her?" Weston points to Nora.

"I promise to go easy." Nora shrugs.

\--

River gets off of Eggsy and then she stands up. She offers her hand to Eggsy.

-

Eggsy snorts annoyance at River.

-

"Egos get you killed in our business. Either you're a team player or you're a dead body." Taylor looks down at Eggsy.

-

River rolls her eyes.

-

Eggsy sighs and he accepts River's hand.

-

"Oh fuck." River groans, as she helps Eggsy get up.

-

Taylor laughs.

-

Eggsy and River return to the line.

\---

Weston and Nora now stand face to face in front of Taylor.

-

"What are we doin' exactly?" Weston asks, looking at Taylor.

"Eyes on Nora, wait for my command, and then I pick the next group." Taylor shrugs.

"You know that isn't very helpful." Weston comments.

-

Taylor grabs Weston's head and makes him look at Nora.

-

Nora giggles.

-

"Sorry." Weston smiles sheepishly.

\--

Taylor circles Weston and Nora.

-

Nora stands relaxed, her eyes noting every twitch of Weston's face, and she listens for Taylor.

-

Taylor smiles as she watches the pair closely.

-

Weston starts to sweat a little, he keeps his eyes on Nora, and he tries to resist looking at Taylor.

\--

Taylor stops next to Weston, and she stares right at him.

-

Weston does his best to hide how nervous he is.

-

Taylor squints as she sees a bead of sweat on Weston's forehead.

-

"Now!" Taylor shouts.

-

Weston puts his hands up to protect his face.

-

Nora crouches down to the mat, she slides her leg along the mat, and knocks Weston off of his feet.

-

"Bloody hell." Weston mumbles, looking up at the ceiling again.

-

Nora stands up and she looks at Taylor.

-

"The effort was there." Taylor cringes looking down at Weston.

"You flinch too easily." Nora shrugs, standing next to Taylor.

\--

"David and June." Taylor pats Nora on the shoulder.

\--

Nora smiles and then she offers her hand to Weston.

-

Weston takes Nora's hand and he's quickly pulled to his feet.

\--

"You're making David face me?" June asks, approaching Taylor.

"Leo would be too easy." Taylor smiles.

"Hey!" Leo scoffs.

-

June and Taylor giggle.

\--

Nora and Weston return to the line.

-

"Are you alright mate?" Eggsy asks Weston.

"Yeah the mats aren't that hard." Weston shrugs it off.

"Maybe not as hard as Eggsy." River whispers to Nora.

"River! Ew!" Nora scoffs.

"What?" River giggles.

"Guys! Focus!" Taylor scolds.

\---

David and June stand in front of Taylor facing each other.

-

Taylor starts circling David and June.

\--

David clenches his jaw, he leaves his hands relaxed at his sides, and he stares at June.

-

June smiles at David, she listens to Taylor's feet on the mat, and she tries calculating her moves.

\--

Taylor keeps circling David and June, she looks at both parties closely, and then she stops at June's right side.

-

"Now!" Taylor shouts.

-

June grabs Taylor's left arm, flipping Taylor over her shoulder, and letting Taylor land on her back.

-

David stands in front of June confused.

-

June shoves David back harshly.

-

David stumbles but he maintains his balance.

-

June jumps over Taylor to get closer to David.

-

David tries punching June in the side.

-

June counters by grabbing David's fist, she twists David's arm to rest against his back, and then she kicks the back of his left knee to make him kneel.

-

David grunts in pain as he's brought to his knees.

-

June roughly grabs David's shoulder and then she forces him to lie face down on the mat.

\--

"What the hell was that?" Eggsy asks.

"That's the right thing to do." Taylor smiles as she sits up.

\--

"Taylor are you okay?" June asks, letting David's wrist go.

"I'm good." Taylor nods, getting to her feet.

\--

David rolls onto his back and then he sits up on the mat.

-

"You okay?" June asks David.

-

David nods.

\--

"What's the point of that?" Eggsy asks.

"Don't trust what's right in front of you." Taylor crosses her arms.

"What?" Weston asks confused.

"I had two of you facing off at a time. But I was also a possible target." Taylor explains. "They will pit you against someone, but you are never to expect it to be so simple, and you have to be able to not only fight... But you have to be able to defend yourself."

"Aren't you repeating yourself?" Eggsy asks.

"Eggsy do you know the type of people you'll be facing?" Taylor asks.

"No." Eggsy shakes his head.

"How did you feel facing River?" Taylor asks.

"Ridiculous." Eggsy shrugs.

"Hey!" River takes offense.

"River how did you feel?" Taylor asks.

"NSFW." River smiles.

-

Eggsy raises an eyebrow at River.

-

"River!" Nora snaps.

"I know. But be serious." Taylor smiles.

"Same shit different day." River giggles.

"Weston how did you feel facing Nora?" Taylor asks.

"Intimidated." Weston smiles.

"Nora?" Taylor asks.

"Same as River." Nora shrugs.

"David?" Taylor asks.

"Set up." David grumbles.

"Poor baby." June teases.

"June?" Taylor asks.

"Ten steps ahead." June smiles.

"Good." Taylor nods. "Now Eggsy, as _ridiculous_ as you felt. You might have to literally fight 12 year olds. If you still feel _ridiculous_-"

"I know. It's my ass." Eggsy sighs.

"Good." Taylor smiles. "You're starting to understand."

"So I shouldn't feel so intimidated?" Weston asks.

"That you'll need to specifically work on. If you can't in the short time we have, you're staying behind with me." Taylor nods at Weston.

-

Weston sighs.

\--

Taylor rests her hands on her hips. Her fingers touch something wet.

-

"I think we should take a break, from the physical part." Taylor looks at the team.

"Meaning?" Eggsy asks.

"Those fancy pamphlets you were promised." June smiles, noticing something off about Taylor.

"Go change and meet in the conference room." Taylor orders.


	42. Helping each other

Taylor and June remain in the gym after the team leaves.

\--

"What's wrong?" June asks, walking up to Taylor.

-

Taylor lifts her left hand to show June.

-

"Taylor you-!"

"I'm fine. Just replace the stitch or staple." Taylor calmly requests.

"You can't keep doing this." June sighs.

"Just take care of it please." Taylor starts to leave the gym.

-

June shakes her head while she follows Taylor to the medical unit.

\--

June herself could use some ointment for her road rash.

\----

Taylor enters their makeshift medical unit first, she sits down on little rolling chair, and she tries to see how bad the bleeding is.

-

June is a few steps behind Taylor when she enters the unit.

\--

"You know I've been meaning to ask you something." June watches Taylor closely.

"Ask me what?" Taylor asks, removing her bloody bandages.

"Is there something I should know about?" June asks, putting on rubber gloves.

"I'm not following?" Taylor shakes her head.

"Between you and David." June grabs some disinfectant spray.

"Are you implying something is happening between us?" Taylor asks, laughing at the idea.

"He seemed really broken up about you." June comments, spraying Taylor's open would.

"Ah!" Taylor hisses. "If he was that's his problem."

"So you don't feel anything?" June asks, grabbing her staple gun.

"No." Taylor shakes her head.

\--

"Do you want me to numb you first?" June asks, kneeling next to Taylor.

"Nope." Taylor sighs.

-

June shrugs and then she applies three staples to Taylor's open would.

-

"Bitch!" Taylor grunts.

"I might've done that on purpose." June smiles.

\--

"Why are you even asking me about David?" Taylor asks. "Why now?"

"Are you saying something's happened in the past?" June asks, putting new bandages over the wound.

"No! Don't twist my words." Taylor growls annoyed.

"Hey we're friends here." June takes off her gloves.

"Then what's with you and Leo?" Taylor asks, cleaning blood off her body.

"End of conversation." June states, grabbing more bandages.

-

Taylor smiles as she changes positions with June.

\--

"Replace my bandages with extra ointment." June shakes her head.

"Yes ma'am." Taylor giggles.

\--

"Taylor." June sighs.

"What?" Taylor asks.

"I have a serious question to ask you. This is _actually_ a seriously question." June begins.

"Okay? What's up?" Taylor asks, putting on rubber gloves.

"Was that you in the gym, or was that-?" June asks.

"June I would never-!" Taylor starts to raise her voice.

"Taylor you've acted like him before!" June snaps.

-

Taylor sighs as she removes June's old bandages.

-

"I just need to be sure you aren't getting too intense about this." June calmly states.

"I'm trying not to." Taylor mumbles, rubbing ointment on June's wounds.

-

June cringes a little from the pain.

-

"But my goal is to make sure those Kingsman..." Taylor huffs.

"I know. But I'll deal with Eggsy." June nods.

-

Taylor nods putting new bandages over June's wounds.

\--

"We're done." Taylor nudges June.

"You ready to educate the masses?" June smiles over her shoulder.

-

Taylor laughs as she removes her used gloves.


	43. June's truth

River, Nora, and Eggsy are among the first to arrive in the conference room.

\--

"Are we early?" River asks, noticing the empty room.

"Or they're late." Eggsy shrugs.

"I'd say both." Nora takes a spot at the table.

-

River sits next to Nora.

-

Eggsy sits across from them at the table.

\--

"Sorry! Sorry!" Weston rushes into the conference room.

-

Nora and River look at Weston confused.

-

"Oh..." Weston smiles.

"They're not here yet mate." Eggsy shrugs.

"Right." Weston sits next to Eggsy.

\--

Leo enters the room quietly, he places pamphlets on the table, and then he leaves the room.

\--

David enters after Leo leaves, he pulls in a white board, and then he leaves the room.

\--

"Is this some kind of show and tell?" Eggsy chuckles.

-

Nora rolls her eyes.

-

River isn't amused by his joke.

-

"Tough crowd." Eggsy looks at Weston.

"It was an okay joke." Weston nods.

\--

Leo enters the room again, this time he pulls in a board filled with different pictures, and then he sits between River and Eggsy at the table.

-

"What's that?" Eggsy asks Leo.

-

Leo shushes Eggsy.

-

River tries to hide her smile.

\--

David enters the room with June and Taylor.

-

David sits between Nora and Weston.

-

June and Taylor stand by the display board of photos and the whiteboard.

\---

"Class is in session." June smiles.

"What are we looking at?" David asks, pointing at the photos.

"I'm glad you asked." Taylor smiles.

"Oh boy." David sighs.

Nora and River giggle.

"This _woman _at the top." Taylor points to a blonde woman in her late 50s. "She's the head of this operation."

"Wait a woman is running this?" Leo asks confused.

"Yes. Believe it or not she started this organization using her own daughter." Taylor nods.

"Why would a woman run the organization? Why not a man?" Eggsy asks.

"Because she killed her husband." Taylor states.

"Pardon?" Eggsy asks raising his eyebrows.

"Good for her." River giggles.

"Sh!" Nora hisses.

"I never got high enough, in the organization totem pole to learn her name." Taylor explains. "The only thing I learned is. Her husband tried to pimp out their daughter, she had him killed, and subsequently took over his business."

"This woman has built the organization from the ground up. Her husband didn't have the balls to run it." June adds.

"June how would you know-?" David asks.

"I'm her daughter." June sighs.

"What?" Nora's jaw drops.

"Excuse me?" Leo asks.

"Hold on that don't make no fuckin' sense!" Eggsy shakes his head.

"What is this a family business?" Weston asks.

"Who the hell are you women?" David asks.

"My name used to be Melissa." June shrugs. "But to get out from my family's thumb, I went into hiding."

"After June saved me, we decided to take down the organization." Taylor smiles at June.

"I feel like I'm a little overwhelmed here." Leo tries to laugh.

"I feel like we've been lied to." River shakes her head.

"Why not tell us sooner?" David asks.

"In order to make a name for ourselves, we've had to stay under the radar." Taylor says. "We couldn't exactly take on the big target right away."

"Running into Cove at that party... Sort of changed our plan dramatically." June looks at Taylor.

"Add to it Leo and River finding that article about me." Taylor looks at her friends.

"Sorry." River mumbles.

"So are you saying that you not only lied to your team? But now you don't even have a plan?" Eggsy scoffs. "You people are a fuckin'-"

"That is enough!" June snaps, slamming both her hands on the table.

"Shit!" Weston yelps jumping in his chair.

-

June glares right at Eggsy.

-

Taylor smiles.

-

"I've had with your attitude Egg. Taylor has already given you the option to leave. Which you know... You should just leave." June stands up straight. "I don't need someone like you on my team."

"What?" Eggsy asks confused. He's never been treated like this before.

"In the real world darling. Things are a fucking mess. But that's what we're used to." Taylor states. "Obviously you can't handle that. So you and pipsqueak need to leave."

"You can't be serious?" Eggsy laughs.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" June asks.

"I think it's probably best if you shut up mate." Weston whispers to Eggsy.

-

Eggsy sighs.

-

"Anyone else want to make any comments?" June asks, looking around the table.

-

Everyone shakes their head.

-

"Good." June smiles.


	44. Who they were

"As I was saying!" June glares at Eggsy.

-

Taylor giggles.

-

"Yes my asshole Father tried pumping me out. He wanted a bigger cut of the money from his colleagues." June sighs. "When my mother found out she killed him before anything happened."

"After my father's funeral, my mother took over his business. I was never part of the organization. My mother kept me from the business." June explains. "The only thing I knew about, was Cove. I caught word that Cove, he was breaking policy by marking Taylor."

"June found Cove's home address and rescued me alone." Taylor nods.

"After Taylor's recovery. She opened to me about my mother's business. From that point it lead to this." June sighs.

\--

"Could I ask how you found everyone?" Weston asks raising his hand.

"Nora was living on the streets. Cove's men killed her mother over money." June looks at Nora.

"I was a lock picker with some breaking and entering on my record." Nora smiles. "My name used to be Tiffany."

-

"River boosted cars. She almost got arrested for stealing a cop car." June shakes her head.

"I made it two states away before they caught up." River giggles. "My name used to be Elisabeth."

-

"Leo was already a ghost. He's ex-military, with an excellent hobby of hacking the government." June smiles.

"Not much else to me... And my name hasn't been changed." Leo smiles with a shrug.

-

"David is being borrowed to us, thanks to Leo." June shrugs.

"I should turn them over. But their cause is justified." David shrugs.

-

"Wow." Weston sighs.

\--

"June and I have been doing this for almost ten years alone. When missions got too big for just us, we had to branch out." Taylor crosses her arms.

"So how would the Kingsman get involved?" Weston asks.

"With your style you'd blend in with the crowd. For the most part we'd need your clothes." June looks Eggsy and Weston over. "Although in this business, we'd send in myself, River, and Nora. We have to act as CEOs of our own branch."

"Pardon the question. But why not use Eggsy, Weston, and myself?" David asks.

"Men are only good for fucking, acting as bodyguards, and for image." Taylor states. "Women run this organization. Not the men."

"Then why were we talking to Shay?" David asks.

"Shay worked for himself. He was in competition with my mother." June rolls her eyes.

"Why would Cove be at his party then?" Nora asks.

"He wanted to work with Shay. In order to have leverage over her mother." Taylor shakes her head.

"Did you know that going in?" River asks.

"No. We figured that out later." Leo sighs. "While Taylor was recovering I did some digging."

"I picked Shay because I'd met him before. When he didn't recognize me at the meeting with David. I foolishly thought it'd be simple to take him down." Taylor shakes her head.

\--

"Who are we going after now?" River asks.

"Janet Pope." June walks over to the photo board. She points to a photo of a woman in her 30s with purple hair. "Janet has links right to my mother. But she's nothing more than a gossip."

"Taking out Janet won't be noticed in the organization. She's just there to look pretty." Taylor rolls her eyes.

\--

"How do you propose we do that?" Eggsy asks.

"That depends. Are you with us or against us?" June asks, looking at Eggsy.

"I'll practice keeping my mouth shut." Eggsy forces a smile.

"Good. River and Weston will be going after Janet." June orders.

"What? But Weston-!" River tries to argue.

"Weston is your bag boy. River you have the cute attitude to win Janet over. Agree to work with her, and she'll easily tell you her connections." Taylor smiles.

"How do you expect me to do that?" River asks.

"We'll use Eggsy's clothes. Put you in a professional outfit, put your hair up, and you'll offer her Nora." June explains.

"What? I'm the bargaining chip?" Nora scoffs.

"When Janet likes what she sees. We'll continue to offer her clients. Obviously she'll want to know your boss." Taylor adds.

"Which is where I come in." June smiles.

"This sounds complicated." Eggsy shakes his head.

-

June and Taylor laugh.

-

"That's how we like it." Taylor continues to laugh.

\--

"What if something goes wrong?" Weston asks.

"David and Eggsy will be background players at all times. They'll be your bodyguards." June explains.

"They both seem like Janet's type." Taylor smiles.

-

Eggsy makes a face.

-

"Janet wouldn't second guess their appearance." June nods.

\--

"We'll maintain communication with an ear piece." Taylor holds up the piece.

"That's fucking tiny!" Eggsy scoffs.

"It hides behind your ear. It matches skin completion perfectly." Leo shrugs.

\--

"Leo and I will be eyes on at all times." Taylor continues to explain.

"I'll hack into any camera, computer, or speaker to know what's going on." Leo nods.

"If you need an exit strategy, we will provide one." June adds. "It'll be in the form green lighting, green cars, and etc... Just look for green. We'll show you the specific color."

\--

"How do you already have this planned?" Weston asks.

"It's what they do." Nora shrugs.

"They're pretty great at it." River smiles.

\--

"We have a week to prep physically." Taylor states.

"And another week to prep mentally. But this time frame is not promised. Things can change at any moment." June sternly states.

\---

"So how do we feel now?" Taylor asks.

"Nervous." Weston sighs.

"Ready to kick ass." River smiles.

"Ready." Nora shrugs.

"Anxious." David mumbles.

"I'm excited!" Leo chuckles.

"Eggsy?" Taylor smiles.

-

The team looks at Eggsy.

-

"Alright... Let's do this." Eggsy nods.


End file.
